Stitch Triverse, BOOK 1: UNION
by Haisai-DBarenzu
Summary: In BOOK 1 of this story based on the Stitch franchise, Yuna and Stitch, after a series of events on Izayoi, are vaulted to an alternate Kamakura. Kyozuki, a surfer city boy and his Experiment 626 are quick to make friends with the two. But later, a threat known as the Astral Jumpers oppose the UGF, starting with Yuna. Surely there's more to the Jumpers? And what is Cosmos Colossi?
1. SEPARATE

**A PROLOGUE...**

* * *

><p>This is the story of an alien named Stitch. He's a genetically created Experiment by Dr. Jumba Jookiba who crashlanded twice onto Earth. And he was created for nothing but destruction, mischief and evil. But things change. The first time was in Kauai, Hawaii, where he met a Hawaiian girl named Lilo, who taught Stitch how to be good and the key to "ohana", a word that means family in Hawaiian. However, time passed, and after a misunderstanding and a Galactic Federation mission, Stitch left for space again. This is where the second time comes in, as Stitch crashlands onto an island in the Ryukyus called Izayoi Island, where he met another girl, an Okinawan blackbelt and tomboy named Yuna. There, the two became best friends and Stitch gained knowledge of an Okinawan legend that would change his entire game plan. The two's journey continues to this day, as they trek around to get Stitch's good deeds higher and higher, so he can achieve a legendary wish from the island's utaki, the Spiritual Stone. The magic number 43 comes to mind too...<p>

...However, a multiverse can hold many secrets. What if there was more than just one Stitch? What if the worlds held more to the Galactic Federation than you imagined? What if there were people whose lives were devastated from fate? And what if "ohana" hung in the balance of much more than just your closest friends? This is what our story's setting on. A triad of this multiverse. And we'll find out just what it means when "ohana" evolves beyond just Stitch and Yuna. We'll find out what it means to be a Triverse. Unity is the key to the secrets of many worlds, even these...

**Chapter 1  
><strong>**SEPARATE****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The stars themselves aligned perfectly on a day like today. However, Earth wasn't where these stars were found, it was a planet called Zurina. Farther away from the Milky Way Galaxy, Zurina was among a sister galaxy to the Turo system afar known as the Auros Galaxy. The planet was mostly mountainous, save for the center, a vista of a city called Grandia. Grandia was perfect, trees in the right place, skyscrapers abound and any residents nearby could feel at peace.<p>

That was unless you realized the truth of this city- that it was corrupt behind its perfection, because a form of royalty, a prince named Ito, took over this city and wants nothing more but its "perfection" as its namesake. He even uses giant robots called BIOS-620s to enforce this, robots that bear a look almost like a genetic creation people should know. However, this peace was about to be challenged today...

Deep inside the palace walls in the center of the city, someone stood with a triangular rune in her hands. It seemed to be a diminutive hooded figure, with the only identifiable parts of her being a twin set of gigantic ponytails, a graphic mahogany sweater coupled with a neon red floral shirt, a pair of dark green shorts tied by a belt, and an odd set of green sandals combined with black socks. Socks and sandals, one would think? Regardless, she tapped a red jewel on the mechanism on her arm, talking into it.

"Kyohaku, you ready?", she said, as a familiar voice replied- "Ih. Explosive issa all set, princess. Tay get the Tri-Rune?", as her tone simply erked back. "First of all, _don't_ call me princess. Second, yes. It's in my hands right now and I'm waiting on your call, Kyohaku".

After that snarky reply from the girl, the other end bit back- "Fine. But tay know that issa all on you, okitaka?", "Yes. Obviously, I know I'm in control here. Thanks, Kyohaku. Now... let's get this going before Ito catches us sleeping in his den", she slated back as she tapped the gemstone again, cutting off communications with him.

One couldn't see it over the dark of her sweater hood over her, but a smirk grew wide over her... a greedy smirk. Another tap of her gemstone purged the network of audio in the Grandia quarters with ease.

A moment later, a brief swooning of orchestra broke the peaceful silence of the city: a piece by John Adams, "Short Ride in a Fast Machine". But what followed broke the silence even more than that...

KA-BOOM!

A large ball of fire erupted from Ito's palace! Debris and all fell too and fro from the devastation, and a simple shaded figure flew out with the fire. This girl took a dive into a tube nearby, a tube filled with an odd and alien oxygenated liquid called Chasita. Normally, a resident of Grandia would use this to get from one location to the next at a good velocity, but this mysterious female was using this as her getaway. Her smirk within the Chasita Tube signed victory in her head, her stuffing away the giant triangular slab of stone into a pack on her back. However, her victory was halted by a simple word!

"HALT! INTRUDER! RETURN STOLEN GOODS IMMEDIATELY!"

This girl flipped around in the liquid in order to meet eyes with who challenged her. As she thought, three of the mecha known as BIOS-620s were behind her in the tube, flying after her. Their build seemed almost alike a certain "evil genius" scientist would've built them. This made the young vandal pipe up with "I knew this would happen... well, you wanna play? Okay..."

From out of her pockets, she pulled out what looked like an odd playing card. The card had a starlit background and a hexagon pattern, but what was even weirder was what she did with the card, jamming the card into the mechanism on her left arm. In a barrage of light and sparkles, a glowing and almost steampunk-like sword spawned, glowing a powerful stream of aquamarine blue. The blade looked like it was tempered with the powers of galaxies inside itself. Taking one hand, she grabbed the sword, and finished her sentence- "...let's play rough".

One of the three BIOS-620 units boosted right for her using its claws, but the girl was prepared and made easy work of the metal being, slashing it with a quick slash of her sword and kicking it down out of the Chasita stream, as it flew down into the city. Its impact was met with a explosion rampaging through the plaza it landed on. Another of the BIOS-620 units aimed lasers at the girl, only to have a sword be flung right into its face. "Bangarang!", she yelled as the galactic blade was tossed into the mech, causing it to falter and fall below. This time, this BIOS-620 fell into a flowing river nearby and blew up, polluting its everclear waters. There was one left. One last BIOS-620 the young female was faced with._ "This is gonna be a cakewalk"_, she thought.

That was until a voice she recognized cut through this battle like a knife with a cackling and insane ambition, "A- ah-hah! There you are, you stupid girl! HA!"

At that moment, the last BIOS-620 got picked up by a giant black dash red robotic leg and with ease, crushed to pieces as it was tossed below. What the real focus was on is an even bigger mech that flew in. The appearance was jet black and crimson. What's odder was that this mech was nothing more than a spaceship with giant robotic legs and a cape enshrouded with electrical plugs on the fritz, barely even able to fit in the Chasita Tube and phasing through the liquid. A gestalt mech in its likeness. The girl knew this enemy by name-

"Mechanos!"

Her call was right, this automaton was Mechanos, a robot known for being a Galactic Federation prototype spacecraft that went AWOL due to an electrical problem. Some say this electrical problem was what made it look and even act like what it does today...

"Yes, princess! HA! It's me... eheheh... now, what are you doing here on this fine planet? A stroll? Maybe even... oh, STEALING SOMETHING THAT COULD JEOPARDIZE EVERYTHING!? AHAHAA!" Mechanos screamed from its glowing green yet pixelated face on the cockpit. The girl had to retort back. "None of your business, you overgrown tin can. Now, why don't you just go back home?"

Mechanos merely cackled insanely at this. "Now, you've gone and hurt my feelings... Heh. HAHA! Well, I guess you're going to have to pay for this! HA!" His cry vaulted multiple electrical plugs at the youngster, as she had only little time to reply. Using her blade, she spun it around and blocked the plugs, only with little electrical drawback from each plug as it hit her galactic blade.

Something coursed through her mind, as she looked ahead to see a sharp right turn around a alien skyscraper coming up. "_Maybe if I hit it right, I'll... right!"_ Mechanos cackled insanely again, "HAD ENOUGH... huh!? HA! HA-" Another call from the girl burst through this with quick thinking and precision- "Bangarang!", as the sword hit the gigantic Mechanos and caused him to fly off-tilt. However, the odd part was that there was no painful grunts coming from him as the blade caused him to go off course... only insanity. With little time, the messy automaton smashed into the side of the skyscraper, causing every piece of the building to come crashing down below to the ground atop the abomination.

The sword came flying back like a boomerang, as the girl caught it, making a quick way to a rendevouz point in a upper alleyway unaffected. Only a few words escaped the girl's mouth. "Rest in pieces, you insane bucket of bolts. Hmph..." Of course, Mechanos wasn't so easily taken down, but it was a mere subdoing so that the girl could get away...

Waiting in the alley was a weird sight. Experiment 626? No. It was Experiment 626, only... different. A spiky hairdo, ear ring, and an attire of a Galactic Federation officer was on him. On top of that, he had a mechanism much like the girl's, and on his left arm, a piece of stolen Galactic Federation technology in the form of a electronic claw arm of sorts. He was sidled against the wall when something erupted from the Chasita Tube nearby, the runaway girl. She wasn't soaked from the Chasita, surprisingly, but she breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped forward.

"Took ya long enough... Pagoota", the odd Experiment 626 said. She retorted back: "Shut up, Kyohaku Stitch. Let's see you try and make this mission any easier, especially with Mechanos trying to kill yours truly. Seriously, we're not having mecha-madness again". Kyohaku Stitch simply shook his head. Knowing this, Kyohaku Stitch's reputation held high because of his bounty hunter status... but of course, that came crashing down when he took in this odd girl. Who was she?

"Well, okitaka, if you got the Tri-Rune, take off the hood and let's see...", Kyohaku said as the girl took off her mahogany hood. The face it revealed was surprising: it was a young girl, 8 years old, with messy flaxen hair, one spike of it notably coming out on her forehead. Made sense with the twin ponytails she had tailing her. Her face had golden lashy eyes and freckles. One only had to take in just how young this girl was to be doing things as dangerous as her; Kyohaku Stitch continuing- "...Yai Galaxia".

Yaiko Galaxia and her double Kyohaku Stitch served as galactic criminals running away through the galaxies for years, dubbed the Astral Jumpers due to their reputation and ways. But Yai had much more to her... something that she didn't choose to tell to many folks since Kyohaku found her. However, you could tell that whatever it was she had hidden away, it made her cold. Very, very cold and critical. One could even say this girl had to mature early in her life.

"Well, fine. I brought this our way, so we may as well take a gander..." Yai said, taking out the stone triangle from the back of her pack.

This stone triangle they retrieved came from Ito's collection of tablets from around the galaxies, often telling of worlds far away or apart. This one in particular was called the Tri-Rune. The twin set of eyes that gazed onto the stone revealed what it looked like. It was a triangle picture with three humans on it- a young girl with an odd island hairstyle vaulting her hand for a much older teenager with glasses. A girl in the back with an X-shaped scar. And three aliens spred throughout this galactic nexus, looking suspiciously similar to the Experiment 626 nearby. It felt like it was a legend of some kind, but Yai gave an odd look.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of joke? Seriously, look at this!", she said. "There's three of you? That's gotta be impossible, Kyohaku. And this girl and this guy? The guy I could care less about... but this girl? Something about her rubs me the wrong way... don't know if it's that smile or that odd carefree embrace, but maybe I can repress that...", a growl followed before she continued-

"And what about that girl in the back, is that supposed to be me?" Kyohaku piped up. "Maybe issa just a lucky guess?", "Maybe it's just a piece of trash we should hang onto", "Princess, naga call it that!", "And why not!? It told us nothing... and if that is me, they got the likeness off... Especially with that scar".

Yai and Kyohaku's argument ended with her stuffing away the stone tablet into her pack again, with her giving one more retort. "Oh, and one more thing? _Don't_ call me princess. You know how much I hate that name with a vengeance". "Okitaka..." Kyohaku Stitch, groaned.

Yai finished their business with a final beckon. "Now, let's get out of here, Kyohaku: before we get Mechanos or Ito on our backs... heck hath no fury like a metal abomination or an angry Royal".

Met with a nod, Kyohaku used his claw and scratched right into a wall nearby. However, the wall wasn't producing rubble from being scratched at, but a gateway. Kyohaku Stitch was ripping right into space to open a portal to another world, as that's what his Galactic Federation arm was supposed to do- create gateways to other worlds. Experimental Galactic Federation tech at its finest, one would think. Thus, with the portal open, Kyohaku Stitch waved Yai in, as the two left deep into the galactic portal out of Grandia. Where were they going? Nobody knew for sure, but it was obvious this wasn't going to be the last time we'd see the Astral Jumpers around these parts...

* * *

><p>The stars also made their way to a city... though it wasn't closeby in our solar system. Could it have been in a parallel one? One imagines, as this Earth city had its lights and sounds erupt from the nocturne. Kamakura was the name of this Earth city, and it was a city that was immersed in a busy body environment and was the closest city in proximity to Japan's industry front of Tokyo. In most cases, Kamakura was also a big surfer's hotspot and one of the biggest places that celebrated a cartoon character known as Stitch... you heard right, "cartoon character". Of course, from a small ice cream shop in the city streets came the call of a young teenager...<p>

"BANG! "Chromium Spikes"! ...Read 'em and weep", the teen said, placing a trading card down in a heated game of the city's famed card game, "Stitch to the Cosmos". Another young boy looked nearby, inspecting the scene of the attack he was up against in the game.

"You... You _didn't_!?", he blinked in astonishment, about to shout out a name...

"KYOZUKI! HOW DID YOU TAKE DOWN MY "MECHA-LOID CANNONBALL"!?"

Yes, the teenager in this ice cream shop playing the card game was named Kyozuki Yamada, yet everyone called him Kyo. He was a tall 13-year-old sort, with a flamboyant red and spiky hairstyle, and a set of orange glasses to boot covering his brown eyes. He also had the look of a laidback punk, with a floral shirt, a pair of beige shorts that were done with a belt and a pair of Sony headphones around his neck at almost all times. Laidback wouldn't be far off, as he was also had big-time surfer under his big traits. Much like the rest of the Kamakuran folk, he was a crazy Stitch fanatic, yet he was one of the biggest.

"Well, dude, it was a simple stroke of luck... "Chromium Spikes" just wipes out your "Mecha-loid Cannonball" with its effect. Spikes launch, he's devastated and I'm left with the last laugh! Good game though, Daichi, but you're not getting my "Sharp-Dressed Stitch" card today!", Kyo said with a laugh to his friend Daichi.

Daichi was an even different fare. He was a boy with langsat skin and a rather simple attire of a orange muscle shirt with a belted pair of dark green shorts. His green eyes looked astonished at the game he lost, but even weirder was his frizzy black hair with a single speck sticking out of it all. This boy was Kyo's accomplice, always challenging him to some kind of game for the stakes of his rarities... seldom would he come to win though.

"You- you- Impossible! How'd-", Daichi was at a loss of words, but Kyo sent him along- "You oughta know the Conquest booster packs came out today! The GAME-Haruda Shop got them, and Mrs. Yamashiro was kind enough to give me a buy two, get one free special".

Daichi sat with a melting sundae nearby still dumbfounded as to how his "near flawless" attack plan failed in the card game, as Kyo sat back up, stuffing his card deck into his pocket.

"Well, I'm hitting the road, it's been fun, but I promised Chiro I'd hang with her tomorrow and I'd need a snooze". Kyo walked off, as he flicked a yen coin at the table that Daichi was left to sit at, giving a call back. "Oh, and by the way, that's for you. It'll pay for the half-melted sundae you never finished. Consider it an Aisu Machi tab", following that with a sheepish laugh on his way out, leaving Daichi with a sigh and a recalculation for him.

Yet Kyo came back again with one last chirp- "One more thing... smooth moves at the flash mob tonight!", and with a wink, he finally left, leaving Daichi wallowing in defeat.

The Kamakuran night was balmy but calm, as any big city in the summertime would. The Kamakura cityscape was aglow with Stitch marketing and real life affiliations- Coca-Cola signs, giant Mickey Mouse heads, billboards of many a real life product placement, the works of what you'd find in real life. Kyo walked silently with his headphones over his ears, the sounds of loud techno music drowning out the remaining night noise, thinking about something on his mind... what it was wasn't really well known. However, the night sky had other says in the matter, as his look in the sky from the sidewalk he was standing on met with a shooting star from above...

He propped his headphones on his neck as usual, shutting the music he was listening to on his phone off. "Huh... a shooting star? Dude... That's o- wait, what!?" His astonishment came from what the shooting star was doing, something no ordinary star would do out of the blue.

The star quickly gave a green glow as it was on a crash course down to Kamakura! The path of the flying object jettisoned left, right, every which way until it hit the nearby Edoshima Electrical Railway, jittering the electrical power here and there. Kyo couldn't believe it, a shooting star just crashed into the city railway and there was something nearby to help this query.

A setup of TV boxes nearby in an electronics shop started with a "breaking news" report from a male news reporter:

"_This just in! An unidentified flying object, commonly seen as a shooting star has come crashlanding down into the fields inbetween that of Edoshima Electrical Railway. We urge our city folk not to go into the area until the situation is cleared and cleaned up. Any and all electrical problems and train derailments is entirely due to this unexpected event. Any inconvenience..."_

The news reporter droned on and on urging the Kamakuran folk not to go near the Edoshima Electrical until it was dealt with. Kyozuki though had an idea in his head... While he was at most times a coward, there was no way a star could come crashing down from the sky and there be something not fishy about it. So, he started running for the Electrical Railway's place, just west of where he was in the city, the smoke rising from the wreckage afar.

But yet he had a set of eyes behind watching him... a man in a black suit with black shades eyed his running after the railway. Tapping into an intercom of some sort, he said in a gruff voice "Guys? A boy's enroute to the emergence site... Wait until morning to scope the area of any suspicious activity."

A few minutes later, Kyo's speedy arrival there wasn't met with any authorities on the patrol, in fact, the event was far too soon for anyone of the sort to arrive. Kyo did see though just what this star tore through on its descent, as power lines sparked outside and there was noticeable damage on the railway's side.

"Oh my God... What ripped through here like a tidal wave?", he stated without a delay. However, down in the lower fields supporting the rails was where Kyozuki wanted to be, so he made his way down rather carefully what with the damage, his careful turning into dopey within the minute...

A lot of yelling and quick saves down the path had an out of breath Kyo step out of into the narrow fields inbetween where the railway met up with beams and paths. "AH! A- fine, fine! I'm outta here! First a bunch of electrical wires and now stupid cats, give me a break... wha?"

Kyo had just laid eyes with the damage done... most of those beams were toppled over, and what looked like a sign for a movie upcoming wrecked. There was even a shovel knocked over nearby, probably from a worker nearby. But that wasn't what shocked Kyozuki, what shocked him was the amassment of green smoke that rose from the landing site of whatever this odd "shooting star" was...

Kyo stepped forward, looking a little fearful for his life, yet still curious all the same. "Uhh... hello? Anyone in there? Olly olly oxen-free!". No sound seemed to come out of the wreck that was the "shooting star". Unease began to grow from the suspenseful scenario...

But so sudden was the worst that came out of the ground, the sight of a shadowed claw that rose up from the landing space, a claw that instantly sent a shot of fear into Kyo's heart what with the growl that followed behind. He looked on, trying to inspect just what had stepped out from the "shooting star", but something seemed to ring a bell about this claw. Yet the claw wasn't the only bit revealed in time, as a body rose up from the ground. This body was small, stubby, set with four arms, two legs and a set of spines and antennae.

Kyo gave a worried yelp, his eyes widening from behind those glasses of his, as the smoke blew away to unveil just what it was that stepped out of the wreckage of the supposed star that fell from above, loud growling included. He knew it a mile away as just a cartoon character in the city he lived in, one who lived with one of two little girls, but the doubt of him being in reality stung in hard.

"S- Stitch!? ...No- No way!" Kyo said, as the blue monster in front of him stood with a genuine urge to hurt whoever he was looking at... keyword: him.

A growl, a yell from Kyo and the bang of a shovel nearby was all that was heard in the railway's lying fields. Silence after. Yes, Kyo took to defending himself with the shovel nearby knocking the fright out, with the right decision made.

This was the night that Kyozuki Yamada had met Experiment 626... and the victor was told by the sound of sandal-laden footsteps carrying something in a box, more like. Was it an attempt to kill the beast? Or an attempt to save a misunderstood creature?

The answer was quite obvious knowing a fanatic like Kyo. "A Stitch... in reality?" were the only words left as Kyo ran back to his Uncle's house, masking the truth...

* * *

><p>Yet still within our solar system, Earth was still an important part of our story. But where on Earth where we? Sunlight gave its light down upon from the skies above, an island breeze swaying too and fro from out here. The humidity, the skies and all else that this was indeed the tropics. Islands could be seen from the distance. The peace of this was almost tranquil, like one could fall asleep to the sounds of the oceans rolling and the nature of the scenery...<p>

However, that peace was short-lived, as a boat slashed through the ocean waters afar. The boat seemed like your standard tourism boat, but alas, signs pointed against that from the driver singing something. "My Bonnie lies over the ocean! My Bonnie lies over the sea", a elderly man with buck teeth, white frizzy hair and a sailor's attire sang.

He finished this up with a beck farther back the ship. "Ahoy, are you newbie islanders gonna come out to see your new home? C'mon, c'mon!"

This man was actually known afar and wide as Mr. Meade. Off where they were headed, he was heralded as a master of the railways, riding his train Polly across the paven paths. He often graced a nice cap and overalls with his rail job. However, sometimes he would also double as a captain of a ship, thus where his steamboat Bonnie came in here. It appeared that his boat wasn't a mere empty this time around either...

The first of the faces to step out the back of the boat were a twin set of new faces... or so one would imagine. A girl with long, blue hair stepped out into the sunlight. In addition, another face what looked like a goat-like creature also stepped out. The girl had blue eyes, a yellow hairband around her head, a red scarf around her neck and a fragrant yellow dress. Her face was cute and perky at that, as her blue eyes finally laid eyes over the ocean ahead.

"Oh my... THIS was where our good friend lives?! My, my... when she visited Hong Kong, she never went on about this at all, right Milston?", her little creature replying with a simple sheepish "Keh".

Her little beast, while looking alike a goat, had a fragrant beige and pink coat with blue horns, along with yellow claws and hooves. The girl spoke again-

"Well then... looks like she has little ol' Yoko coming her way... thanks Daddy", following up with the cutest giggle one could've heard while alluding to a "her" of some kind.

This girl and monster combo were the Hong Kong natives Yoko and Milston. Yoko was a particular girly girl priding herself on her adorable look, while her small friend Milston had a bit of a short fuse. Milston though had a bit of a secret being kept that really applied to his look harkening to a goat. He was related to a certain "evil genius" where they were headed. In addition to this, it seemed like she had a good friend out there too, as she and her partner Milston were moving out with her father to their new home... wherever that was.

The noise of the two talking brought out another of the new faces, another girl about a year older than the young Yoko. A person of color with solid green eyes and a odd hairstyle, she stepped out. The way she looked also had something odd, as she was dressed in a magenta shirt, teal pants and it was all done up with a heart-emblemed belt.

"Hey, what's the funky noise out here? We getting close to home yet?", she said. Yoko and Milston looked in confusion at her. Did she just spit out slang from back in the 70s? The girl shifted a brow- "What? Was it something I jived out?", she continued.

Yoko finally spoke, "Umm... no, not that! Your "jive talk" is fine! It's just... who are you? You also heading where we're going?" The girl nodded with a fab way. "Yep! Sure am. My name's Jenna, how fly is it to meet you, huh?", following that weird display up with a shake of Yoko's hand while she looked just as confused...

This girl, Jenna, was another of the folks heading to a place anew. Her family and her lived in Osaka before and due to unforeseen circumstances, it forced them to take the move. Jenna was unique though, remember that weird hairstyle? Turns out she was the only one in her family with a afro! A big spiky afro! To top things off, it seemed as though her slang was stuck almost 30 years ago in the 1970s, though she didn't seem to be under disco fever... yet anyhow.

Yoko finally broke her confusion with a chime up. "Jenna, huh? My name's Yoko, cutest of Hong Kong... or one of them at least!" She then motioned to her little buddy Milston, "And this is Milston!", the beastie following up with his brightest signature "Keh".

"Nice to meet you!", Yoko shook Jenna's hand with laughs from both the girls and even moreso, it seemed that before they even made it to their new destination, that Yoko and Jenna made a friend in one another, despite Jenna's... 70s fixed self. "Aww, seems like you young'uns are already makin' friends!", Mr. Meade said.

However, there was one more of the families moving that had yet to be seen. Right at the back of the boat and farther away from the rather silly captain and the two new friends was one last girl, a bit of a tall one at that. She seemed rich, as her look and clothes represented. Her look? She had luxurious caramel hair done up in a pink bow and abound in spiral curls, alike a TV celebrity named Princess Michigo... but perhaps a little _too_ much like her. Her purple lash-coveted eyes, a warm colored frilly shirt and a pair of jean shorts almost akin to daisy dukes also defined her. She didn't speak a word yet, but she was holding a picture of a blue-haired boy.

"I don't care what they say, Takumi. I don't care _what_ happens! I'm still gonna keep that crush for you! You handsome soccer player! I may be moving away to some backwater place far from Okinawa New Town and away from my friends... Toriko and Mokiko... But whatever! I won't... give up my love for you. I promised those two I wouldn't! Ever! EVER!", ending that monologue of hers hugging the photo like someone insane would their straightjacket. Upon opening her purple eyes, she chuckled, realizing just how insane she might've sounded right now. Or rather... she did sound to a curious Milston nearby her.

"Keh keh?", Milston said, poking her leg. This ritsy girl looked down at the weird goat creature... and what followed was a loud scream.

Jenna and Yoko rushed back to the back of the boat. "What the?" Turns out the two girls found Milston atop this new girl's head, as she screamed "GET IT OFF! GET THIS THING OFF OF MY HEAD!" She growled and threw poor Milston off her head, as Yoko caught him. "Hey, what's the big idea being so mean to Milston?" Yoko asked, clearly not pleased. "I'll tell you what it is, that's no normal goat that rummaged through my hair! That's a freak of nature!", the girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

Jenna then retorted- "I'd rephrase that if I were you...", giving a smirk. Our new girl gave a look clueless as to why, as she sniffed... smelling something... burning.

A simple eye roll up revealed what it was burning. Turns out, Milston apparently left a few sparks in this girl's hair and it caught fire! She yelled loudly again as Jenna quickly grabbed a bucket filled with seawater nearby and put out the slight sparks. However, in the process, the girl's appearance _quickly_ took a turn, as she was drenched from head to toe, her attire and her luxurious hair... well, weren't so luxurious anymore.

She growled angrily, pointing at Jenna and Yoko along with the now shoulder-perched Milston. "HOW DARE YOU! My hair's a national treasure in New Town, and _now _look at it! It's all... a mess!" Jenna jived back as any- "Hey, now if we didn't put out that disco inferno, you'd be paying the price, missy! Now, apologize to lil Milston!". The girl crossed her arms and gave a shrill judge. "How about never in a million years?!"

Yoko tried to step in to resolve things. "Now, now... look, you're probably heading the same place we are and it's best we don't have any bad blood, right? Right?" Milston merely chuckled at this "bad blood" comment as this new girl merely looked with a vengeance. "You just made bad blood with me, remember that..." the girl said before walking past them into the boat's rooms.

But not before coming back- "Oh, and by the way? 70s lingo and irresistable cuteness are _so _out this year!", marching off again to go fix herself back up.

Everyone had to wonder just who that was who caused the ruckus. She seemed like such a bully. "Geez... what a rowdy dreamgirl" Jenna said. Yoko nodded and asked "Yeah, who was she?"

Turns out Mr. Meade at the front of the boat had an answer. "That, gal pals was our new rich resident... her name's Jessica, hailing in from that fancy Okinawa New Town over the way. Her father says she had to give away quite a lot to come this way... and while she's not a fan, she's making due. Or at least, as much ado as someone like her just showcased". Jessica. One could tell from how much she cared for herself and herself alone, her maribelle-like dialect and just all around shove-y nature that Jessica wasn't necessarily good news. Milston laughed again, recalling the Takumi picture she carried with her.

"Anyways, now that everyone is acquainted, why don't you young'uns look ahead at your new home on the horizon?" Mr. Meade said. Jenna, Milston and Yoko looked ahead, or rather Yoko and Milston looked again.

Across the ocean waters the boat was cutting through like a knife lied an island on the rise. The island was covered in forest, beach and town in particular and looked as pristine as any of the other places out here. Jenna spoke "Holy... what is this groovy place?" Mr. Meade finally spit the words out- "Well, m'girls; welcome to Izayoi Island. This is where your new home is".

Izayoi Island lied among the Ryukyu Islands, where Mr. Meade's boat Bonnie had sailed through in order to reach here. But not just any of the Ryukyus, Izayoi lied south of the Okinawan mainland. Izayoi was known for its tourism, culture and even moreso: happenings involving a blue creature of some kind and his friend a tomboy blackbelt, whose name remained up in the air. Pristine and beautiful were two words that came to mind upon the sight of Izayoi Island. The island also had some mysticism to it, yet how though remained a mystery unless you actually lived on the isle.

Turns out that Jenna, Yoko and Jessica were moving into fair Izayoi here: all for different reasons. As the ship was coming closely into port on the Chitama Town harbor, complete with its boats and wavecrashers, Yoko let loose words that summed up the excitement of moving into this place-

"Well, guys... this is gonna be something supercalifragilisticexpiali... doh... how'd the rest of that word go?"

However, it turns out that the island was expecting these new folks... It didn't seem like it at first, especially pulling close to the Chitama Town harbor, but it was so. But alas, what of a certain other two Izayoi islanders, this murmured tomboy and blue beast? Did they know about the coming of these folk?


	2. CONFLICTED

**Chapter 2  
>CONFLICTED<strong>

* * *

><p>Chitama Forest. A place known for its natural beauty. It was smack dab in the center of the island of Izayoi and was well-known for being the bridge to all sorts of places on the island- Tomo Lake, the Tsunagu River, the many caverns and woods about, the list would go on and on. Being near and dear to the town, one would expect this forest to be rather ordinary... but alas, that wasn't the case.<p>

Out near the middle of the forest and where the marsh met the oceans nearby, there stood a gigantic stone ensnared by roots. At first sight, it was just a useless moss-covered stone. But to the islanders around, this was called the island "utaki" or island "place of spiritual belief"- which meant the islanders would come to wish and pray for well being in the hopes that spirits above would listen. This gave it the official dub of the Spiritual Stone. It was a monolith that exuded energy unlike anything seen. It was a source to many of the island's mysteries. It was used for purity and even craved for notoriety. And all in all, it was like the "heart" of the island due to its location.

The peace of this stone wasn't in vain though, as like every day, someone stepped up to give their own wish and prayer to the mythical Spiritual Stone of the island. But it wasn't your average anyone either.

"Oh, great Spiritual Stone..."

Standing before the Spiritual Stone, like any other day, was a young girl. She seemed tall for her age, and had tan skin to her. A round head and athletic physique also added, with eyes closed upon placing her hand on the stone. Her apparel was a nice red and yellow floral shirt, a pair of navy blue slacks that met to her knees, and a pair of red and yellow sandals with a heart emblem right at the junctions. More striking than all of this was her hair, two bangs that sat side by side her head and her ears and twin sets of triple pigtails caught in crystal blue braids added, an odd hairstyle, but on a Japanese island, it wasn't like there were any stranger out there. She continued with her wish despite nary any first impressions.

"I know I usually come with a wish, but today I wanted to switch things up. Sometimes I have to wonder... if there exists other places out there. My friend Stitch'd know just what I'm talking about. And my mind's on those who really live out there, breathe out there", her hand slowly tread downward across the stone.

"I hope it isn't too much of me to wish... that someday that I get to see those worlds. Land. Sea. Sky. Whatever it may be." Her hand kept straightly on there, a sense of bravery reaffirmed. "And as always... if that can't be done, I still hope you can keep my Daddy safe... so he can come home to me and Gram. Especially for that BIG Aguni Island trip he's taking me and Stitch on."

The girl took her hand off the stone and stood back, opening her brown eyes. "Just... you didn't hear that from my lips, Spiritual Stone. But... If you could... Thanks." She gave a smile that not only seemed sincere, but seemed as if to cover the girl's own sentiments and care. Only one type of girl would try and be so rebellious yet adventurous. A tomboy.

And that's just who it was. The girl's name was Yuna Kamihara, a 10-year-old with a rough and tough attitude... but remained sweet and able for those around her as well. A tomboy in all aspects, she was known around Izayoi Island for her knowledge as a blackbelt and owner of the Chitama dojo in the martial art of karate (having taken over the role due to her grandfather's passing). She also was known for following mysterious spirits on the isle, much akin to her grandmother.

Yuna looked up at the stone after her wishery to find that the Spiritual Stone had given an afterglow... a faint aquamarine afterglow. To an experienced eye in spiritual signals, this'd imply that the spirits above the skies would've been pleased as punch to hear your wishes. And one would have to be of kind heart and not of selfish mind in order for the spirits to keep your wish alight without it burning out.

Speaking of mysterious spirits, beings unlike any animal seen before watched her from atop the forest's trees. Blob-like creatures with leaves atop their heads. Eyeballs with anthropomorphic features. Floating fireballs with faces. These only fit some of the bill of whom were watching, as any rational person would scream at the sight of these weirdos. The on-lookers were some of the island's "yokai". These creatures were legendary- embodying elements of some kind, causing mischief for others or even moreso, are just lost spirits whom require a helping hand. Yuna herself has met many of these and even befriended them in previous experiences. But this wasn't the only being she was friends with- human or yokai alike, as the serene grace of the island winds in the forest and the glow of the Spiritual Stone was to have another visitor... another friend...

"Oh, Yuna! Yuna? Olly olly oxen free!? Gaba tay!?"

The being that marched and shouted through the forest greens was a buggy voice, one that seemed like it was still learning the native tongue of Earth. He was a fair blue creature, with notched ears, a mix of blue and light blue furs and a simply bug-eyed expression that gave the look of a disfigured dog who may have been run over one too many times with a truck. Yet as mean as that sounded, it was factoid that this look wasn't mere coincidence. The girl recognized the voice a mile away though:

"Huh? Oh, hey Stitch! What's up?"

What Yuna said seemed true. This blue marvel was Stitch, the beloved Experiment 626 created by mastermind Dr. Jumba Jookiba, self-proclaimed "evil genius" and the very creator of over 600 various genetic Experiments. Stitch was created for nothing but evil, nothing but destruction... but it took the actions and love of a single human girl named Lilo in Hawaii to change things. Nowadays, Stitch's home is here on Izayoi Island, living with Yuna, the one who keeps Stitch on the lease of good, and her grandmother. Let's not get into the details...

"Issa done tay's Stone small-talk today?" Stitch gave a shifty-eyed look. Yuna, hiding the fact of her Dad well, chimed back- "Duh! I was wishing to be the best in karate! Like always!"

Stitch could have easily read Yuna's reaction as a guise to cover her butt, since even he knew how much she missed her father. However, not today, as he realized something going down. "Ah- never mind about Daddy Dearest! Meega rushed by to tell tay, something big issa going down in Chitama Town! Everyone's there- even Penny in her ugliest dress! Bleck!" Stitch droned.

Yuna didn't look all too impressed at the mention of a girl named Penny. "Really? You came all this way to tell me Penny's in town square?" Yuna guffawed. "What's she doing, flaunting that so-called "wonderfulness" again?"

Stitch corrected with that usual alien tone of his. "Naga, naga... she's welcoming? Something about new townsfolk?"

Yuna's eyes widened a bit with a slight gasp. "Oh man! Today's the day those new townsfolk move in, don't they? The ones that Penny's Dad has been squabbling on about for the last week or so!"

Stitch's nod only confirmed things were just as he said, something BIG was indeed happening in Chitama Town. Yuna bucked up and nodded confidently, as if taking on a challenge of some kind. "Right! Then let's jet our way to town, right?", Stitch replying with a simple "Ih, maka maka!"

With that, the duo of red and blue dashed off out of the forest. What they didn't catch was one of the yokai in the trees, one with a leaf atop its head known as a simple "kodama", waving at Yuna as she left. While unnoticed, the thought counted, right?

However, Yuna's leave throughout the trees and greens of Chitama Forest wasn't without a thought in her mind... a thought of something else, a certain trip again-

"_I can't wait... Dad's supposed to be messaging me back soon about our trek to the legendary Aguni Island! Man oh man, it's exciting! We could go harpoon fishing, or I could show Daddy how to bust up some sweet sugarcane, or, or- Darn it, I can't sum up everything into words!"_

The excitement seemed to only add to whatever excitement was coming into town... speaking of, just what was going on in town that left such a buzz abound?

* * *

><p>Chitama Town was always the center of attention on Izayoi Island. It was a market square, straight to the point. Grocery markets, electronics shops, even clothing, trinkets and other goods were sold here. And all from the best island materials out there, from the strongest fabrics to the freshest fields of corn or the tastiest milk to come from cows on the isle. But the porpoise adorned "Welcome" sign wasn't just a place that signed Chitama Town territory, it was actually a lot more... welcoming today, no pun intended.<p>

The front of the town was all dressed up with a stage platform and a bunch of fancy decorations. Carpets and even polished drapes to boot. Before this rather glorious stage in front of the "Welcome" sign, alot of the islanders stood, young and old. Their confusion seemed on high, as even they didn't know what was so important about today.

"Well, color me surprised... I don't know why this fancy free event was planned!", one of the fish vendors quipped. "Wasn't there murmur of new people moving in, perhaps? I swear, I heard that in the grapevine!", another vendor added, a woman bread vendor. More and more added to the commotion.

As if on cue, Yuna and Stitch ran right up to the event, spotting two people in the back that they knew off by heart. "Taro, Sae! Hey there!", "Aloha, guys!"

The two people Yuna called out to were friends of hers, easily identifiable from their own ways. The first was Taro, a young boy with a bowl-like dark blue haircut (with one hair sticking right up), and a simple attire of a beige shirt over a light blue top, turquoise shorts and a pair of baby blue shoes. He also had a rather geeky pair of glasses over his grey eyes. To call him geeky would've been an understatement, but he has his moments, especially given the fact Yuna is his dojomate and sensei.

But the other, Sae (or as her name suggests, Sasha), was a girly girl with rouge brown and messy hair, a pair of beady lashy purple eyes, and a skirt and shirt attire that seemed alike that of a sailor in sense, frilly skirt aside. She was always the fashion freak of the group and moreso, Yuna's better friend. One would never truly believe that a tomboy and a girly girl could be besties, especially with the clash of personalities... but this is actually true between Yuna and Sae.

Nonetheless, Sae took notice and waved to Yuna as the two walked up to the commotion going on forward with the stage. "Oh, hi there Yuna!", Sae gladly said, with Taro following shyly, "Oh... H- Hey there Yuna..."

Yuna questioned the rather popular look of the front of the town easily. "Hey, why's the town in such a dilly-dally mood right now? And why the big stage? Stitch being congratulated again for stopping that shark attack coming for Suzuki the other day?", to which Stitch shrugged after.

Sae shook her head, "Nope. We actually haven't gotten anything out of Penny or her Dad why this big stage is here."- Taro quipped in shyly with his usually wheezy voice, "I heard that it's because of some big important new townsperson moving in."

Yuna nodded with Stitch following her lead, "Yeah, I heard that too! Though, if it is for new townsfolk... don't they think they overdid it a bit too much?"- Stitch had also put his piece in right after Yuna did, "Ih, especially with the red carpet. Izayoi's naga no Hollywood."

Before Yuna or the rest of her friends could even make any other judge, a voice called out from the top of the stage... one that Yuna didn't quite wanna hear today or any day for that matter.

"Ladies and gentlemen! And blue freaks, of course..."

All eyes were up on the stage platform to see that a rather fluffy-haired blonde girl had taken to the stage with her balding father, the Mayor of Chitama Town. The girl had a puffy hairstyle with a pink ribbon tied in it. But unlike her usual guise, she had a stellar pink dress with black ribbons and a pair of high heels, much unlike any of the young souls on the island. An attire like she sported would've cost hundreds and hundreds of yen to get.

This... was Penny. Penny is known as the richest girl on Izayoi Island due to her relation to her "Daddy", the Mayor of Chitama Town, a pudgy and balding man with a fan and classy complex. She also had a relation to her brother Kenny, a taller and older bully whom, alongside his own friends, is used as servants for the young blonde terror. While Penny always liked flaunting her belongings, riches and pride to other girls, there was one such girl who never bought into that and fought constantly with her- Yuna. No matter what, Yuna, Stitch and Penny never have and never will get along, and that goes double for her brother and company too. It's the struggle of a stubborn spoilt brat between that of a tomboy and her best friend, "the stray alien from the forest".

"Welcome to the Izayoi Island Welcoming Committee for the Trio of New Islanders!" Penny said, laughing with zeal. It wasn't REAL zeal though, Yuna looked at her with a raise of her eyebrow, nudging an angry Stitch nearby after the "blue freaks" comment, whispering "Stitch, chill... you'll get your chance later!"- "Now, this whole thing wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for my Daddy arranging this wonderful event... isn't that right?", her father replying with a simple "Mm-hmm..."

"So before we begin this event, I'd like to say that we all give our new islanders a big warm welcome as we call them up here bit by bit! It's not called island unity without the unity!", Penny again, laughing as though hiding a simple hatred. The rest of the islanders clapped, even Yuna (appearing to be nice), as she muttered quietly to herself "Yeah, island unity from you, my butt...", spotting the hypocrisy in Penny's tone. Stitch couldn't help but snicker at her comment.

"Right! So... first up, we have an islander who comes from Osaka. They came from far ways to be here, so give it up for... Jenna?", she stopped, checking in with her father, "Yeah, that's her name!", as Penny waved forward a new girl to the island. Her dark skin and afro seemed to be the biggest clicks as every one of the Izayoi islanders could see that pint of Osaka style, from the heart-emblemed belt she wore to the green eyes of hers.

"Yo! Name's Jenna, from the old-school Osaka place to you guys on Izayoi! Boy, am I glad to set up base here!"

...Silence fell. Penny's eyes twitched from her stand, she was beginning to think Jenna was already a mistake to add to the island. The islanders around were varied between smiles and grins to make her feel welcome to unsure expressions. Sae and Taro could only grimace a smile at the weird lingo she was spewing. "You heard that, right Taro?", "How could I not? That... 70s terms?"- while Yuna was a little more accepting- "Well, at least she's got a charm behind the out-of-date terminology, right? I think?", giggling afterwards.

"Thanks, y'all!", Jenna walked off the stage, as Penny walked back on, scratching her head in confusion and even badgering her "Daddy"- "Well... that was Jenna. You sure that was the first islander, Daddy?", her father happily nodding without delay with an "Mmm-hmm...", much to her daughter's disgust. But she moved on regardless.

"O- Our second islanders come from Hong Kong, another longer ways, right?"- After Penny said this, Yuna instantly perked up, getting an idea as to who it might've been. "Hold up! Hong Kong?!", she said. "She and her... goat... freak... have come in with her family via a job transfer. Give it up... for Yoko?", again stopping to check with her father before nodding and snending the duo up on the stage. Climbing up, the blue-haired Yoko and the equally as magenta Milston looked of a different style to that of the islanders, but this was obviously city style standing out. However, Yuna and Stitch especially were excited from these names. Did they know them from somewhere?

Yoko started as she stood on the stage, "Hi everyone! My name's Yoko! And this little guy's Milston!", "Keh!", "And we're SO pleased to be on Izayoi Island with you guys. Being from Hong Kong, we've got a bit of cutesy city style to bring with us, so don't hesitate to chat it up with us! After all...", Yoko followed up with fold of her hands and a sparkling of her eyes, "Would I lie?"

Penny again looked horrified at this, as she thought _"Really!? What's with all the freaks moving here? Why is it that nobody NORMAL is moving to Izayoi instead of more friends who'll likely go with Yuna and her blue freak!? And what's with her pink lamb!? Is that one of Stitch's stupid cousins?"_-

Now, the islanders actually clapped at her, with one of the vendors saying "She's actually pretty cute for someone fresh from Hong Kong!", "I concur!" another one slated back. Suddenly, surprising to the other islanders around, Yuna and Stitch popped up and yelled out to Yoko and Milston "Yoko, Milston, let's go! Whoop whoop!" in chanting way, helping the audience effect that much more.

As a matter of fact, Yoko and Yuna did know eachother before. A long while back, Yuna took a trip with her grandmother Obaa to Hong Kong, where Yuna made friends with Yoko here. After a conundrum involving an Experiment in the city, it was ultimately decided that Yoko look after Milston as Yuna and the others headed back to their island home. It's been a bit of time since, but one would imagine the duo seeing the opposite duo left some big rekindling on the both of them.

As Yoko waved at Yuna with a giddish glee and stepped down with her pal Milston atop her head, Penny still looked mortified. Both of the recent islanders she brought up to the stage had something terribly wrong with them. Or at least, in her expectations (which were shallow per the norm for her), they were "terribly wrong".

Penny shook off that feeling though, about to move ahead. Yuna and Stitch on the other hand, looked as though they had to book it. "I'd love to stay and see who the last newbie to town is, but I gotta go. Dojo practice calls and then we gotta snag some flowers for Gram for a soup she's making!", Yuna stated to Sae and Taro. "Well, OK, we'll let you know how it turns out!", Sae said reassuring Yuna. "Right, later!", "Aloha!", Yuna and Stitch gave their leave as they ran nearby the wayside of the forest, taking a shortcut to where Yuna's Chitama dojo laid...

Good thing they backed out though, as Penny seemed to drone on and on about this next townsfolk- "So, our next and last of our newbie comes from New Town over the shores... she's super rich, super popular and maybe a bit tacky to add to our town given yours truly. Please welcome...", Penny checked in with her Dad again, "Jessica, right?", following with another nod and a repeat of her name.

One look at the girl stepping on stage now and the islanders knew... even Penny, that they had another rich rival to stomach. Penny was bad enough, but now this caramel-haired girl seemed to only add to the problem. Her purple and lashy eyes opened up to the audience and she started her spiel with her infamous maribelle accent.

"Well, you must be the islanders I'll come to know here on Izayoi, hmm? Well, I suggest you don't get tired of me, 'cuz we'll roll along just fine, right?", she finished with a laugh.

Awkward wouldn't even begin to describe the feeling that pun of hers left. The occasional groan, silence and cough all followed, with every islander, young and old baffled at how bad her pun was. Even Penny, the usual island show-off, gave a sinking look at that. "...She's got a lot to work on before she settles in". She was right too, her New Town mannerisms just stuck out like a sore thumb already.

Jenna. Yoko. Jessica. The three new faces that would see action in the island were now put forward to the Chitama Town faces. Some were welcomed, some may need some work. However, island life only seems to go forward, not backward, as Yuna and Stitch seemed out and about for the rest of the day and the new islanders getting settled in... however, just how would newbies like them settle in?

While the rest of the day's events seemed to play out, elsewhere in the galaxies above, the Auros Galaxy housed a planet called Opion. Opion was basically a metropolis of fantastic alien and human life merged together, all spread through cityscapes of towering and rounded towers and buildings within a purple Earth-like look from outer space. It was like a wave of white chrome throughout, highway hoops and even interstellar drive included. Not only that, but Opion was under the control of the powerful Galactic Federation, the universal organization that keeps the galaxy and its planets under control. No war, no casualties, zilch, zip, nada.

* * *

><p>However, on Opion, there was always a place around the bend. A shop? Check. A line of spacecraft dealerships? Even more check. What about a space bar though? Check too. The most famous of all these space bars in Opion's cities was one called Gallasia Grano, an Italian name translating literally out to "galactic grub". Classy, right? Tens of tens of alien life all sat and clinked their glasses and plates of nourishment in here. Yet inside of this small bar, someone sat inside whom we're putting a spotlight on...<p>

A multi-tentacled purple waiter, species Oplaan, wafted his way up to a hooded being. Surprise, surprise, with a simple mahogany sweater hood covering her hairstyle and her face, it was none other than our fair Yaiko. Oddly, one would never expect an 8-year-old like her to drink, but alas, there were non-alcoholic alternatives in the galaxies, correct?

"Ab chooka bal maru ba? Baku ba?", the waiter bubbled out of his own alien tongue. Yai merely spat back "Give me your finest Xilxia juice. Extra strong". The alien waiter merely wiggled and jiggled away for a mere moment while the young Astral Jumper kept her thoughts to herself, her thoughts matching a television monitor with the news in the room...

"_All Galactic Federation controlled patrols, be advised to keep an eye on Auros planet Zurina. As of recently, a number of strange occurences have rendered the vista city into ruins. The shambles and how they happened are unknown, but many have allegedly pointed fingers at the powerful Astral Jumpers in the Auros parts. Please, if you do have any whereabouts or information on who did this heinous act on Zurina, contact your local Galactic Federation operative."_

The Oplaan waiter came back and slapped a glass with a red liquid on the table. "Babucha", he walked afterwards to his next customer as Yai left a few coins of Space Credits on the table. Yai instantly took to gulping down the red Xilxia Juice by the mouthful, like she was familiar with the beverage. She set down the glass half-full, but already she looked red in the face.

Now, the funny thing about Xilxia Juice... The beverage isn't alcoholic in the slightest, in fact, all it is is an alien mix of cherry soda and citrus extracts. But leave in the big factor: ALIEN. Because of its alien origin, human beings who take a drink of Xilxia Juice come off as... well...

Yai belched obnoxiously and gave a few words that seemed to break many a perception on her- "I... guh... I shoulda known it was trouble when you came into this room, you...", she giggled following. It seems the serious youngster you'd think would've mouthed off at you if you so didn't do what she said or would've been known for notorious thoughts just... up and left her mind.

Yes. Xilxia Juice on human beings makes them literally drunk. Not harmful or damaging to the human nervous system or brain, but inebreating in a non-alcoholic way.

Yai couldn't stop at one swig of the stuff though. Xilxia Juice was something Kyohaku Stitch got her into since their world jumping began. So she chugged the rest down, leaving but an empty glass behind. The poor girl looked flushed red in the face more than before, literally driven silly by the red drink she had guzzled down. Guess you could say she couldn't hold her Xilxia?

"Man, Klaus... when did you walk into here from out of nowhere looking..." She hiccupped and finished her sentence after, "...hot..." Yai followed. She had to have been seeing things so much so that her hood actually fell off her head, revealing the easily recognizable face and hairstyle that the galaxies around had learned to despise infamously. Not exactly the best place for that, being public.

"HEY! IT'S HER!"

One of the aliens cried, a crustacean-looking one and his blob-like partner stared her down, more and more of the various alien life joined in. A Quartexian. Puyolan. Even a Kweltikwan rogue to the area.

"That's one of those doggone Astral Jumpers! We just gonna let her use the Opion facilities so easily!?", "NO! HECK TO THE NO!", "I think she even stole one of my Space Credits on the way in!", "Ab chooa!?", "You're not ruining things here, you monstrous human spawn!", "Blubooblu!" Yaiko instantly clocked into the fact she wasn't welcome here, even with the Xilxia Juice clouding her judgment. "And how 'bout tha- ...Oh", her voice jumping pitches higher after realizing, "...Mother!"

Instantly, a barside brawl unleashed as two brutes ran for her, as she ducked and bolted for the door, knocking a coin out of her sweater that flew right into a nearby jukebox. And as it flew in, the record locked in with a rockabilly jam that instantly started up with a chorus easily recognizable to the ears:

"_Well, a hard-headed woman! A soft-hearted man! Been the cause of trouble ever since the world began..."_

The Kweltikwan lunged for her, with the diminutive Astral Jumper leaping out of the way and causing the alien being to fling into a table nearby. Two other tiny terrestrials flung ink her way, and she dodged, splattering into plates of rather undescribeable foods. "I'll catch her and get the millions of Space Credits as reward!", the crustacean cried as he swung at her and tripped up on a set of coasters flung his way. "Does she even have a reward?!", another Kweltikwan yelled. "OF COURSE! GAAAH!", the crustacean continued as more and more of the alien life inside began brawling against each other rather than chasing after the drunken Yai. It was as if the word chaos walked into a bar. Literally.

Eventually and after a lot of misses for the other extra-terrestrials, Yai ran out of the messy rockabilly bar fight that was out to capture Astral Jumper blood and called into the red jewel: "Hey, Kyo- Mmgh! Kyohaku!? We need to get out of here! Buncha meanies are after us...", stopping to cover a belch that almost made Yaiko hurl.

From behind a spacecraft nearby, Kyohaku Stitch came out with a flip, looking at her red-faced condition. "Oh, naga takabah, Yai... Xilxia Juice!?", "Hey, you be quiet... You- ...I'll have you know I spent those Credits wisely...", she followed with yet another belch that was quite unusual for her. If class was in her name before, this was indeed the result of letting a Jumper get drunk on alcohol-free space drinks.

Kyohaku retorted "Ih, wise use of Credits... now, we need to get out of here before tay and meega get slammed up in UGF prison! Naga going to clink!", Yai also chiming and repeating what he said with a "Yeah, naga going to... clink... Huuuh..."

Kyohaku Stitch grabbed Yai's punch-drunk hand and ran before anything worse could come to Galassia Grano or the blocks surrounding the Opion city. He asked, "Yai, quick, come up with a world as soon as possible, takka!"- Yai drunkenly thought of paradise and the words slipped right out... if they could be called words- "Uhh... what about Kama- kur- huh?", "Kamakura! Genius choice, princess!" Kyohaku graced with a reply, following with a weak slap from Yai after, her following with the trademark "_Don't_... call me... princess...", giggling and snorting to herself after saying such a thing.

After a quick few button taps and reconfiguring, Kyohaku Stitch opened his prototype claw into space to open a singularity elsewhere to where Yai had... well, "said" before, Kamakura.

Without even a word, Kyohaku Stitch said "Next time, naga any Xilxia Juice for you..." and leapt into the gateway, Yai goofily yelling "Sayonara!" afterwards as the galactic portal vanished. The two Astral Jumpers left disaster as they had known it, even learning never to trust Yaiko with a simple drink of red Xilxia. At least she didn't drop her Tri-Rune there. But the real question was Kamakura... why does that sound so familiar?

* * *

><p>The day after the islanders' welcome seemed to be met with much hype from Yuna and Stitch, mainly 'cuz Yuna heard today was the day her Dad would give her the A-OK for their big Aguni Island trip. Yuna woke up that morning like usual, but albeit with a lot more... excitement. "G'morning!", she chimed, leaping out of her usual conch shell adorned bed donning her usual pink nightdress, tiny ribbons at her shoulders. Stitch did similar, but leapt from the couch, because the last time he slept with Yuna, her habit of sound sleep karate sent him tumbling...<p>

Yuna slid open the door to her room and looked about left to right. Seems as though Obaa had left out. The smell of fresh onigiri wafted through the Kamihara household. "Naga anyone home?", "Yeah, Gram's out unusually early today... Whatever, leaves us with some dee-lish onigiri" Yuna shrugged, pegging it off as a usual grocery run for the eldest woman.

After getting dressed into her usual outfit (the floral shirt and navy blue slacks she would always don) and grabbing a few onigiri for herself and Stitch (moreso for Stitch), the first thing she ran to was her Good Deed Memory, the blue wave themed device sitting on Yuna's table in her room. Stitch, as curious as a mischief making alien would be, wanted into what Yuna was checking, but she just as quickly vaulted a hand over him, pushing him back as she tapped the usual buttons on the device.

A chime on the device and a pop-up later, Yuna's heart raced._ "You have 1 NEW message!"_, the device stated in kanji. "Oh man! Don't tell me, it's-", she said as she raced to her inbox on the Memory-

And there it was, clear as day, DAD. He kept to his promise! Oh boy, oh boy! "It's the moment of truth, Stitch! Aguni Island, here we come!", she yelled with joy as she opened up the message. However, as soon as she read "Dear Yuna", that look of excitement changed quickly to a look of disappointment.

"_Dear Yuna,_

_I know you and I were supposed to go on a wonderful trip to Aguni soon. But Daddy's found some new species of seahorse off the course of Yonaguni nearby the undersea ruins there, a species that could make history. You know the place, the one that appears in all sorts of Okinawan textbooks? Anyways, I'm so sorry, sweetheart... I hope you can forgive me. Maybe next time, you can choose the place to go? Nonetheless, I only hope things are good for you and Stitch on the island. _

_Best wishes,_

_Love, Dad."_

Yuna sat down after with a rather sad look on her face. Stitch, looking on as Yuna's grip on him faltered wondered what was up. "Yuna?", Stitch asked. "We're not going to Aguni... Dad's canceled on us. Like always", Yuna said bluntly. "Aw, Yuna, naga say tha-", "Naga say what? That Daddy never keeps his promises!? I'd love to lie and say no, but we've been planning this for a while and now he ups and leaves for some stinking seahorses!" Yuna buried her head in her arms after. "Let's face it. My Dad loves his job over me, his own daughter..." Yuna sounded defeated. Guess Dad didn't keep his promise...

Stitch didn't know what to say after that. But as quickly as she was disappointed, Yuna stood up afterwards, her hands balled up into fists. "Stitch? Do you know if Jumba's invented something for teleporting?" she said bluntly. Stitch started up, he knew what Yuna was planning- "Aw, no, naga takabah, Yuna! Naga using Jumba's inventions to cheat way around disappointment! Issa naga good idea".

Yuna blurted back in an angry tone "I don't care! If Dad's just gonna cancel on me, why do I have to suffer for it? Jumba has to have something for us! He just has to!"- Stitch looked rather scared at this. Yuna was so mad at her Dad and the situation she hyped up so much that she was gonna actually use one of Jumba's inventions to cover her disappointment? Clearly she must not have been thinking straight!

* * *

><p>Yuna kept marching along as Stitch did his best to try and stop her, her orange backpack at her back, gecko and water bottle at its side. Tugging on her arm, pulling her leg, anything to stop her from getting to Jumba's and making a decision she's probably going to regret as she made it halfway through Chitama Forest.<p>

"Yuna, naga worry about it! Meega and tay can just have fun on island! Maybe yokai hunt? Fishing? Beach trip? Issa could laugh at meega's surfing wipe-outs! Or, or, Kijimunaa! He could help, akaba!" Stitch said, trying to crack the hard head of the young tomboy. However, her angry look stayed as she walked, ignoring Stitch's pleas completely.

One more grapple at Yuna's leg Stitch tried, "C'mon, Yuna, just give it up". Yuna then snapped back and bumped Stitch off her leg with but a tomboy's anger, "Stitch, just stop it! Don't tell me you're not disappointed by this too, 'cuz you'd be lying!" "Yuna, meega am! But naga need to just do something drastic just 'cuz ohana was naga there! Issa too little too late!" retorted Stitch. Yuna simply shook her head and gave a firm "Hmph!" as she walked off, Stitch chasing her again.

Yuna's rage seemed to carry on well up to the patio of Jumba's up ahead. The tall traditional Japanese building sat with its log seats and table out in front. Nobody was nearby it either to add to it. Stitch just wouldn't quit as Yuna marched into the wooden interiors of the "evil genius" patio. However, Stitch couldn't help but notice a letter tacked on the side of the entrance. "Ooo?", Stitch said grabbing it.

"_To little girl and 626,_

_Take 'evil genius' advice and please do not be toying around upstairs. Interstellar teleporter is on fritz and under electrical tinkering that needs to be done. Me and Pleakley are on run to Turo to gather some chemicals for new experiment of mine, so do not disturb!_

_Thanks, Jumba"_

Do not disturb, it read. Interstellar teleporter on the fritz, it read. And even worse, Yuna was headed for that lab of Jumba's. Stitch's alien eyes widened. "YUNA!", he yelled, running upstairs.

Now, the insides of the lab were just as you'd expect from an alien scientist. Spark conducters near the window. A heart-shaped computer system. And in the corner, a teleporter of some type. And several other unfinished or tinkered-on projects and chemicals in the office made Jumba's laboratory. Yuna looked about, plotting. "Now, if I were an invention to take us to a different place in the world, where would I be?"

Stitch dashed into the room, yelling "YUNA, NAGA TOUCH ANYTHING!", pushing her down. However, they made a grave mistake in that push. Yuna and Stitch, upon landing were right on top of the teleporter's base and the cords leading to it. Yuna jolted back at Stitch "I've had enough of this game, Stitch! Sto- huh?"-

Her ears, along with Stitch's picked up on a terrible noise. Crackling of some kind. Sparks also flew. And even moreso, the sound of something booting up. Yuna's eyes shifted below to find the green base of Jumba's teleporter booting up, as herself and Stitch began to levitate up into the air. "Uhh, the teleporter shouldn't be acting like this, shouldn't it Stitch!?", "This is exactly what meega was trying to prevent!"

Yuna and Stitch tried running out in their floating way, but their movements only looked to run in place rather than carry them forward, with Yuna flipping backward instead. A few more crackles of electricity in Jumba's lab later jolted the control panel of the interstellar teleporter nearby, intercepting it with random co-ordinates and even moreso, seemingly overloading the panel. Stitch looked shocked at this- "Naga takabah!", "You're telling me!" the two stated.

A moment later, Yuna and Stitch's glowing forms began to glow white. Meaning they were about to be sent someplace... Yuna yelled out as Stitch clinged onto her arm "Jane, Jumba, anyone- stop this crazy thing!"

But it was too late. A second later, the tomboy and the mischievous alien vanished in a bright light, the machine powering down. An electrical phenomena had caused the interstellar teleporter in Jumba's lab to go haywire and take "little girl and 626" somewhere rather shakily. Sometimes, a person's anger can take them to bad places and this was no different. The real question was just where would they end up? Could they be in the universe? Or could they have ended up somewhere else completely?

* * *

><p>The feeling of cold concrete was what followed after the flash of light. A pair of brown eyes opened up to see the stone before her. Yuna woke up first, laid overtop of Stitch. Rubbing her eyes and stretching after the terrible tumble, she rose up with a groan. "Ow... what trampled over us?", she said, as Stitch got up, his ears perking and him following in a similar suit as Yuna did.<p>

Stitch asked "Yuna, tay okitaka?"- Yuna giving a nod to say she was OK after the tumbling trip they had taken. "Yeah, I'm fine... but...", she sniffed. Where they landed smelt terribly of garbage, sewage and more. "Ugh, guh-ross!", she said plugging her nose. "Wherever we landed sure stinks!"

Stitch smelt it too, covering his big nose as well with a vigorous nod. "Just where issa this place?"

Yuna and Stitch looked forward to find that this concrete place was actually an alleyway, a damp, smelly and gross alleyway, but one nonetheless. The skies' sun seemed shaded out from here, but farther off, the bright light of a sunny day lied ahead. Yuna looked to Stitch and said with a rather nasally voice "Looks like there's a lot more light up ahead. We good for it?"- Stitch nodded and said "Anything's better than trash, ragga snabba..."

Yuna and Stitch quickly dashed out, holding their breath of the nasty smells of the alley. Any more and they probably would've hurled. Heck, anyone would've. Upon leaving the alley, the two let out slight gasps, breathing in some fresh air that wasn't tainted by the smell of complete trash. "Ah... thank goodness for fresh air..." Yuna said. However, after, Yuna jumped back with a yell, looking at the environments around. Stitch looked at her with confusion. "Yuna? Tay okitaka?", "Stitch, don't you have eyes!? It's right in front of us!"- Stitch looked forward and his look matched the same shocker as Yuna's.

Right in front of them lied city streets. Cars did their usual dance, giant buildings and shops took far and wide and people waltzed to and fro from their locations. But that wasn't what shocked Yuna and Stitch. Right in front of them was a myriad of posters, billboards and such featuring, get this, Stitch himself! Not just that, but several a storefront had figurines and plushies of many of Experiment 626's friends on display. Along with all the real-life referendum, your usual Coca-Cola sign or Sapporo sign, many a Japanese CD advert or fashion flyers, so forth, this city towered over our heroes. This was what surprised Yuna and Stitch, because the mere thought of Stitch being THIS big someplace had to have been crazy. In fact, as crazy as reality.

Yuna swallowed her gawking expression and looked at her Good Deed Memory. "M- Maybe my Memory'll be able to flash some light on this... wherever we are", Yuna stated with a tinge of unease. She looked to find that her Good Deed Memory's GPS couldn't pinpoint where in the world they were, coming up with a picture of Yuna's head with a frown and a question mark. Stitch looked on and caught this, "Naga sure?!"

Yuna gulped and looked up at the cityscape ahead of her. She realized, yes, it was her fault they got here, but at the same time, she stood in awe at this new place. Stitch looked at Yuna with confusion and a raised brow of where they were, as all Yuna could muster was "Toto, I don't think we're in Izayoi anymore..."- Stitch nodding with her answer, then pointing at a sign nearby in kanji. "Actually, we're in Kamakura", Stitch said, as Yuna looked at the sign's top half that stated the name in kanji and gave a loud yet uncontrollable yell. "WHAT!? WE'RE WHERE, STITCH!?"

They say a misunderstanding could take one to places they've never been, especially one with family, but this was a new example of that. Is it true that Yuna and Stitch ended up in Kamakura? If so, then how couldn't Yuna's Good Deed Memory detect it? And was this the result of that teleporter's mishap?


	3. KAMAKURA

**Chapter 3  
>KAMAKURA<strong>

* * *

><p>Yuna stared with a twitching eye at the sign in front of her...<em>"Welcome to Kamakura"<em> it said in kanji. Stitch had already told her a few seconds ago of their whereabouts. Up to this point, the two had been warped off via a series of unfortunate events that just so happened to involve Jumba's normal teleporter on Izayoi. Now, they were in Kamakura. Though odd as it may, Yuna's Good Deed Memory couldn't pick up where they were despite knowing this...

Kamakura, or this Kamakura to clarify, was a big city. Normally it wasn't so, but in this place, it actually appeared so. Skyscrapers cut into the sunny skies like serrated blades, people bustled around this place in hoards and of course, there was many a manner of enterprise in this place. Signs, billboards and even store displays all seemed to convey their usual product game of flashy clothing brands or names. Nike. MARVEL. Sapporo. Many a name covered this place, even the cloud and clutter of all sorts of audio. All this was mixed in with the old spiritual parks and even the calm with surfer coveted beaches in the flow.

To Stitch though, what made his face grin brighter than ever was one look at a store display nearby while Yuna was gawking at the sign still. That store wasn't the only one though. Everywhere in this city had this. The gleam of a certain blue alien's own face all over. It was Stitch himself. In this place, _he _was embraced as an icon of sorts, not only him but the others from his past. Reuben. Lilo. Even Yuna herself. However, Stitch had to quit out of the greedy outlook at his name in lights and try and coax Yuna.

"Yuna? Tay've been staring at that sign for 5 minutes now... c'mon, we gotta get a move on..." Stitch said, hounding the hotheaded tomboy staring at the sign in this big city. Yuna hounded back equally- "Stitch, move on where!? We're in some kinda quasi-futuristic Kamakura, what makes you think you know the way around?!", "Well, maybe issa easier if we just hit the road and see... ih?"

Yuna wasn't particularly in good spirits, but just as she nodded and was about to agree and follow, a cough broke the city ambiance that the two heard... along with a wave of other noise following. The two turned their heads to see just what was going on.

Standing before the two was a whole set of tens of other Kamakuran city folk. From kids to adults, to businessmen to beachgoers, all of them seemed to stare insanely at the two with bewildered and excited grins, scanning Yuna's wears, Stitch's ears and even the orange backpack propped onto Yuna's back with a fan's form of zealotism. Lines like "Eep! It's them!", "Either that's a very impressive cosplay or that's the real thing..." and "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPHS?!" were uttered out of this as the tomboy and diminutive alien looked with confusion.

Yuna didn't quite know how to react to this, as didn't Stitch... Stitch knew that he was _big_ in this place. Yuna however, did not catch on. Yuna, being a leader of the moment, took the first step, putting on an anxious grin and waving to the masses. "Uhh... hi?", she uttered to the crowd in front of her.

Undeniably, the entire mass of people roared in the screams that only a fanboy would make in the face of a celebrity. Though this didn't phase Yuna, she did grin somewhat unknowingly at the situation. Stitch though, decided to add to this, knowing his role in the city...

"KAMAKURA! Are tay ready to par-tay!?" he yelled. Stitch might've not known what he said at the time.

Because this rather risque cry from the Experiment seemed to cause the entirety of the mass of people to dash forward down this very street of Kamakura, about to tackle down their idols Yuna and Stitch in a fit of joy!

There was one thing Yuna and Stitch could do from this... run. And so they did after a twin set of yells escaped their mouths. The crowd chased the young karateka and her blue friend closely behind. Yells came from the fans' mouths- "Hey, stop!", "Can't you slow down to read my fanfic, guys!?", "But I gotta have Yuna show me that kick of hers', it's AMAAAAZING!"- all things that showed how downright insane they were. So insane it was sickening, in fact.

Yuna and Stitch ran and ran with this unfaltering crowd behind them down the many twists and turns of the city, the stores and noise flying in their trail. "Yeah, nice going, Stitch! You and your big mouth got us into this!" Yuna barked. Stitch aggravatingly came back at her- "Well, meega had to appeal to my public somehow" "Your public? What do you mean, YOUR public?!" Yuna questioned... though, it seemed in the midst of the chase, that question was answered by the look of a Stitch and friends advert on a billboard nearby. She shook her head, taking in the crazy Stitch-ified sights and continued, finally getting an idea.

"Stitch!", Yuna said as Stitch turned while his dash of all fours continued. "Ih?", "On the count of three, we take a swift right turn into that alleyway up ahead, 'kay?". Seemed as though Yuna caught wind of a slight turn inbetween a bakery shop and a pottery that could've made good use for them to evade their fanbratty captives. Stitch caught on rather quickly, nodding and giving a hearty "Ih!" to follow.

"One..." Yuna started, looking back at the crazed crowd coming from behind, gaining fast. As she continued to "Two...", she skidded her foot into turning as Stitch mirrored the same movement. "THREE!" was her final call as she and Stitch gave a leap into the alley inbetween the shops as their safeguard from this Comic-Con cornering...

To their surprise, the plan worked perfectly. The crowd blazed ahead, still thinking that Yuna and Stitch had ran ahead towards the Kamakuran beach coasts up ahead. Out of breath, the two veered out of the alley, heads at a tilt to see the crowd all clamor ahead. "Where'd they go!?", "I swear I saw them heading to the beach!", "Maybe Stitch can surf for me!" were all lines yelled by the bratty fans as they marched ahead, unnoticing Yuna and Stitch breaking free of their chase.

Yuna spoke up after that mess- "Man, what was _that_ all about?" Stitch piped up with "Ih... meega like the attention, but this issa a little... _too _much. That was like Hall H on a good day..." "And did that one person say something about a "fanfic"? Uhh... in what world'd this end up normal?" Yuna continued, a little weirded out about the idea of their adventures being like candy to these city folk.

Yet seemed as though their clamor hadn't ended there. A shadow was cast by a being at the front of the alley they had hidden on, something that caused the two's heads to turn and shout. "Who's there?!", "Gaba ika tasoopa!?" Yuna and Stitch cried in their different dialects, Yuna with an added karate kata to try and fend off whatever stood at their hideaway of the moment.

The shadow, however... was caused by something peculiar. Standing before the two was something that they thought they would never see in a million years- another Experiment 626. While this one was darker of color and a little scruffy, it was in fact...

"Stitch!? Huh!?" Yuna and Stitch yelled, looking at one another in sheer amazement of the happening. Another 626? That couldn't be right...

This Stitch though, seemed scared from the yelling that spouted forward and backed against the wall. "Ah... sokka, meega... didn't mean to scare tay..." this dark-blue Stitch rattled. "No way... Stitch, were you always like that before? So... docile?" Yuna asked. Yuna's own Stitch shook his head, "Naga, meega was naga a coward... or shy, naga my wave there. C'mon, tay should know that from heart, Yuna!" he quipped. "Well, I knew that, it's just... weird to see that be a thing." she followed.

Then, a boy's voice cut in. "Man, I lost him! I didn't wanna lose him the-". His voice interrupted as the footsteps of a teenage boy, a slacker sort who looked rather savvy with the city walked towards Stitch, picking him up at the edge of the alley.

"Stitch, there you are... dude, don't run off without me like that, you worried me sick almost!" he coaxed to his own 626 in his arms, holding him like that of a homemade plush toy. However, upon a single dart of his eyes through his orange glasses up, he met with one of the greatest surprises he had ever seen in his 13-year-old life...

"...You're... no way, NO! _YOU'RE_ YUNA AND STITCH!? Like... THE Yuna and Stitch!" the boy shouted in his excitement.

Yuna spoke up first- "Hold on, hold on... if you're like any of those fanboy freakshows out there, I'm clocking your lights out!", about to take a kata and a yell that showed her aggressive karate side. The teenage boy yelped with cowardice- "NO! NO! Don't hurt me, please... I... I'm just a _really_ big fan of you guys... that's all. I don't take it to that extreme... okay, maybe I do, but PLEASE!"

Yuna stopped, looking him in the eyes. "You... must not be like those other guys then?". The boy looked up, giving a cool nod and a smile. "Nah, nah, that's not my style. Truth is, I just love you and your adventures. And Stitch too, he's one of my idols in life." Yuna's own 626 piped up after that- "But what about tay's copy of meega?", a jerk of Kyo's head down to his own alien coming back up. "He's... well, a recent addition to our "ohana". You know that word, yeah?"

The word "ohana" got immediate approval by Yuna and Stitch, the two nodding. "Yeah, 'course we do! That's all Stitch's doing there!" Yuna said, walking forward. "If you know us, then what's your name?". He stated, sighing in a peaceful manner- "Kyozuki Yamada. You can call me Kyo though, dude... and dudette", he chuckled after the latter.

Kyozuki had been through a bit since our last check up on him. After a downright heck of a time trying to tame his Stitch, he succeeded. Now, Kyo takes his Stitch out into the city under the "disguise" of a Stitch plush toy, considering the Stitch-crazed Kamakura vista. His own Stitch though, feral and cranky back when, had changed to be a shy yet kindred spirit, with a slight bit of feral attitude peaking in when need be. In short, the two had started on their merry "ohana" well... or so we'd think.

Yuna bowed, giving her name- "You probably already know this, but I'm Yuna... karate champion, tomboy and a bit of a softie at times", she laughed after, continuing, "Nice to meet you!" Stitch, giving a clear "ahem" as day, tried bowing to introduce himself, but fell flat on his head. Truth is, he never quite got used to bowing, even with Yuna's teachings. Chuckling at his failure, he started "And meega's Stitch... ooh, best one yet, meega think", landing on his feet afterwards.

Kyo chuckled at the two. "Well, I'm thrilled to finally meet you two... I was just heading back from a grocery run for my Uncle, why are you two stuck here in a trash-covered alley?" Kyo said. Yuna looked up, looking rather disappointingly at him- "Well, truth be told, this is the only place where we can hide without those dirty fans trying to get us", "You mean to tell me you guys have no place to stay?" Yuna shook her head "no" at Kyo's comment, sighing.

Kyo smiled and offered "Hey, chin up, dudette... why don't I sneak you over to my place? You two can stay there for as long as you're here, free of charge!" Yuna beamed "Really? You sure you wanna have me and Stitch stay there, I mean, we don't wanna impose any". Kyo nodded and waved, as his Stitch grumbled in his arm- "Who's imposing, guys? It's just me, my Stitch and my Uncle there, nobody else. And my Uncle'll probably dig y'all being around too! Come along... I know a shortcut from the alleys to my house."

Stitch nodded and grinned mischievously at this opportunity, walking ahead down the alley following Kyozuki and his Stitch's direction through the dank passage. Yuna though, more cautiously spoke up- "But wait, where's your house, Kyo?" Kyo looked back and said "Just down near the beach. I know you're a little wary because of all those fanboy dudes that may have given you a run for your money, but trust me... I know the way and none of them involve going back into the streets", adding a smile as he walked.

Yuna didn't have any further objections. Someone new just walked in and gave them a place to stay after her mess of bringing herself and Stitch here. And from the looks of it, someone with the same understanding of "ohana" as her. She smiled and ran forward, joining the gang as they walked. "Well then, haisai, let's go!" she cheerfully remarked with her usual catchphrase involving an Okinawan phrase, before looking up to Kyo. She then said- "Kyo... thanks. You really helped us out here, you know?" as she gave a smile, him returning the favor.

"Man, to think that some hubbub about Yuna and Stitch being in town actually led me to the actual shreddin' thing!" Kyo laughed. However, his curiosity got the better with one final question on their march back to Kyo's Uncle's house on the reach of Kamakura- "Hey though... just where did you two come riding in from"? Yuna chuckled and left it with a simple answer- "Long story, Kyo... we'll tell ya later, 'kay?"

So, it appeared that while Kamakura wasn't quite safe for them as of yet, Yuna and Stitch found some new friends in Kyo and his very own Stitch too, and not only that, but refuge too. If "ohana" included people from another place (and it should), this means that Yuna's own "ohana" grew with these two bonding. The teen and the tomboy continued on their merry way, their aliens at their sides... Although, the real question was what in the world was going on back at home on Izayoi?

* * *

><p>While certain people were getting acquainted over in Kamakura, there appeared to be another case of this on Izayoi Island elsewhere. After the rocky event that welcomed three new islanders in seemed... well, overblown in a word, things had been relatively peaceful since, the new people moving in without a hitch.<p>

One of such people was Jessica. Being the richest of most students of Okinawa New Town's class, she moved here equally. As it turns out, one of the reasons her father moved them here in the first place was in part due to Penny's Dad, the Mayor of Chitama Town and operator of several pineapple facilities. Knowing this, Jessica's family, the Ninkis, moved into a manor nearby that of the Painapps or Penny's family.

Since it was a day after, Jessica was wandering around Izayoi trying to figure out what there even was to do on such a boring yet dashingly and coincidentally beautiful island. Jessica sighed. "You know, this place could use a little more than just historic landmarks or palm trees to really get go-"

She was interrupted by someone bumping into her, someone rather... diminutive. One could tell from her squawky voice who it was. Then again, anyone would've been able to tell.

"Watch where you're walking there, missy! If I catch you walking like that again, I'll have you made into pineapple jam and-!"

Turns out it was Penny, running her mouth of again until she realized just who it was standing in front of her. "Umm... pardon me?" Jessica said, her maribelle tone coming around. Penny gasped and bowed- "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run my mouth off in front of you... you're that new girl, Jessica, right? The one my Daddy gave the manor next door to?" Jessica seemed far too bewildered to make a response, and nodded.

Penny, flicking her gorgeous blonde hair around, looked up at her. "Well, I suppose I should introduce myself to you then... my name's Penny of the rich family Painapp! Also known as richest girl of the island and "princess of pink". Some people tend to look at me as a primadonna of the island" Penny said, finishing off with an attractive grin only accented by the lipstick on her person.

Jessica seemed quite similar in the sense that her and Penny seemed very much alike. With a flick of a wrist through her luxurious caramel hair, she started- "Well, my name is Jessica, last name Ninki. Most popular of class back in New Town and new here on this island because... well... my daddy wanted to. I begged and pleaded him not to though!" she said, her beautiful speech turning more into a sob story later on.

Penny looked on with a simply sneery chuckle. "Hah! I guess that's why you reminded me of someone... Me. Anyways, the way you were wandering around the island seemed to catch my eye..." Jessica perked her head at this. "Oh? Do go on then, Penny..." she insisted.

"Well, ever since you came to this island, I couldn't help but notice you'd fit in like a glove in our little group. You see, I often travel in a clique with my brother and his bozo friends and I figured, what's one more person to add to our quad set here? We could make it a... uhh... quint set, quin... whatever, there'd be five of us, got it?" Penny made her claim known to the world and this was fact. Penny always bossed around her brother Kenny and his own friends Taka and Masa. They had a clique going on, with the three boys often being used to further help Penny's goals... no matter how fiendish or greedy they were to others, even themselves.

Jessica gave a simple smile, or at least a simple one that a bully girl could have at this moment. "Well, I admire the offer and I'll graciously accept. Considering we're next door neighbors now? This'd make things a cinch between the both of us_ and_ also give me a set of friends to call my own". You could tell how interested she was in taking people a step down below her.

"Perfect then!" Penny said, shaking hands with Jessica. "Welcome! Oh and don't worry... you won't get the bossing end of the stick with me. I only reserve that for my big brother."

Penny then brought up another curious question. "By the way, just off the top of my head, have you ever seen this girl around the island... tan skin, big head, wears lousy clothes, has hair that looks like someone stacked pineapples into her hair... badly?" Jessica merely shook her head at this without a word. It was obvious who this was pointing to out of the islanders.

This seemed to please Penny, as she grinned with dastardly intent- "Good, good... I'll tell you about her later. Now, why don't you come along? I was actually heading somewhere to relax today and I want you to join me." Penny said, waving her new friend Jessica forward down the isle's dirt trail. Jessica looked curiously "Uhh... where to, Penny? You certainly know this island better than me".

Penny, giving a smirk, looks back to Jessica and her rather curious expression. "Well, Jessica, since you're friends with me, you're gonna be be getting in on some VIP stuff, courtesy of yours truly. Now, where was I going? Well, I was gonna head down to the Izayoi Grand Hotel and relax in the pool there... solo. Then you came along and now we can both go pool lounging! My Daddy owns the place, so he can let us use for our own use, no matter who's there. He can just kick them out, if anyone! Not to mention, you're next door to us with your rich father, so... this'll make ends meet here!", Penny said, finishing her explanation with a sneaky laugh.

Jessica couldn't help but feel honored. The use of a pool? Without _any_ people around thanks to Penny? She couldn't help but smirk a smile unlike any other. "Alright then, Penny, you've got yourself a deal! Let's stop by our manors and then you lead the way. After all, I'm no rolling stone!" Jessica ended off with a laugh...

...Only to have a tumbleweed fumble right by the two debutantes. Penny looked unenthusiastic about Jessica's pun as the started walking back to their manors. "Really? Okay, if you're gonna be hanging around us, we gotta make that pun thing going, going, gone..." Penny uttered, as Jessica looked away and said "Well, it was funnier in my head..." as the two girls walked. From this meeting, the two bully girls seemed to make a bigger alliance than ever before. What would Kenny and the others think? We'll leave that up in the air...

However, this wasn't the only happening on the island. Aside from the bullies' doings, the pitter patter of shoes came about as Sae ran ahead, looking rather distressed down a path near and dear to Chitama Town nearby. She skidded to a stop after, seeing someone ahead- Taro.

"Sae? Geez, you're in a rush... What's wrong?" Taro asked the young fashionista of a girl. Out of breath and brushing the dust that coveted her outfit, Sasha started- "Taro, have you seen Yuna anywhere? I went... I went by her house earlier and the place was bare... Haven't seen Obaa around town either, so I couldn't ask her... Oh my gosh, next time I should leave the running to her... Ah..."

Upon hearing this news, Taro merely shook his head- "No, I didn't... I thought she was going to the Aguni Island though?" Sae quipped again- "I thought so too, but... but...", starting to get worried for her. Taro, usually the one in this case, decided to step up. "Sasha, c'mon... you're saying this as if she vanished off the island without a trace... give it a bit of time, she'll be okay... she always does, right?"

Sae nodded, giving a sigh to calm herself. "...You're right, Taro. Sorry, I... I'm just worried should something happen to her. Ichariba Chodei, right?" "Hey, I am too, but we shouldn't be worrywarts. Yuna taught me that a while ago... even if I do end up feeding that habit sometimes, but still! If my sensei taught me it, it's bound to be right... Now, why don't we go check up with the newbies, Yoko and Jenna?" Taro explained. Sae walked off with a nod, a bit of her glee returning to her- "Right, hopefully their first night went well".

Taro though, looked off seeing the sun touch the waters afar leading to other islands. This daze of his had him thinking of someone close to him. _"I... I wonder if she's... OK..."_ he thought to himself, blushing. Sae called from afar again- "Hey, Taro! C'mon, you gave me the idea! Aren't you coming?" Taro broke out of his blushing stupor and ran forward. "Uhh-! COMING!" he said, now properly walking, or in his case, running- down one of the trails on the island to Chitama Town. While they hadn't a clue what Yuna was up to or where she was, one has to wonder just whom was Taro thinking of for that one distinct moment?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, our group of Stitches and humans had made it to Kyozuki's home. Located down nearby the beach area of Kamakura, it was on a hillside of a road. A wood exterior helped make it stand out among the other houses on the street. Nobody had spotted the four on their way back through the back door of the place, but it was the inside that counted. Inside, it was nice and lavish for a small Kamakuran home, especially one not expensive in any grade, coming in with most of the basics. Uncle Haka wasn't home from his job at the board shop yet, so Yuna, Kyo and the others had snuck in with relative ease. Yuna also seemed to ask about why Kyo only lived with his Uncle, but it seemed as though the teen didn't seem ready to answer that just yet. Keyword- just yet.<p>

Kyo's room was a very unique sort. While it contained much the same wooden look as the rest of the house, his room had posters of musicians one would've probably never heard of on his wall, in addition to a poster of Lilo, Yuna, Stitch and several other characters on his wall, much akin to his Stitch obsession before... well, getting his own 626. He also had a prodigious computer nearby, with a homemade hanger on the wall for his Sony headphones he always kept on his person, bar whenever surfing. There was also his pride and joy, his Stitch blue surfboard, hanging up against the wall near the door, an ease of convenience.

"So!" Kyo said, looking at the pair of Yuna and the Izayoi Islander Stitch standing quite uniquely. "You wanna stand out in Kamakura, don't you? Without being seen by the dudes and dudettes that stroll the city wake?" Yuna nodded with ease- "Yep! Tell me your ways, oh wise surfing maestro of the city!", her own Stitch mimicking her nod with one similar.

With Kyo's Stitch sitting nearby on the bed nearby, the group was planning a new look for Yuna, because as it stood, if they were spotted looking natural as they were, they'd be mauled by wild Kamakuran Stitch fans. Kyo pointed at his closet against the wall. "Well, lemme help. In this closet, I've tons of clothes I had left from years ago in my dude-hood". Yuna looked in confusion at Kyo's term of "dude-hood"- "Dude-hood? You don't mean childhood, do ya?", she snickered afterwards. "Well, I had to scrounge up some kinda colorful term to use, didn't I, dudette?" Kyo said dryly.

Yuna opened the closet doors only to look around in the pile of left clothes. While they were boys' clothes, as a tomboy, she could have cared less about what she wore. Heck, most of what she wore was boy-like in a way. The pile housed many wears, shirts with fire designs, odd Disney-laden clothes, even the occasional "Hidden Mickey", but she picked up a few odd ones and took her backpack in hand as she did. "Alright, I think I've got what I need, gimme a sec..." Yuna said, as she closed the door.

After a moment of Kyo whistling some techno beat he had in his headphones over his ears, Yuna stepped out to the three in Kyo's room... and all that was heard was snickering. "Yuna, I... I don't think Kamakurans dress like that..." Kyo muttered, holding back his laughter...

Yuna stood dressed in an odd choice of clothes. First off, a tiedye shirt that mixed the colors of pinks, yellow and blues garnished her top. A pair of plain blue shorts also were among, alongside a pair of magenta sandals. She also seemed to wear her swimsuit underneath of her clothes, as her usual red and yellow bikini top's bow was seen hanging and tied around her neck. The coup de grace of this attire though was a cap that stood atop her head, striped and blue, with bubbles adorning the design. However, her hair still stood out clear as day, the pigtails people would've been able to tell a mile away.

Yuna looked in odd way at the others, at their snickering- "What's so funny? I thought Kamakurans wear stuff like this?" Kyo and the Stitches burst into laughter afterwards, they couldn't hold it back anymore. "Haha, Yuna looks like a hippie! Naga takabah!" Stitch cackled loudly. Yuna instantly jolted up by this- "W- What!? Whaddaya mean I-?", as she caught herself in Kyo's mirror nearby his computer table. Looking at her, she started snickering too. "Okay, I see where you're coming from... Mmhmhm!" she managed out of her comedic fit.

Kyo stopped his laughing at Yuna's expense for a moment, walking near her. From this, you could tell how tall Yuna was compared to the teen Kyo, as she reached up to about his shoulders. "Well, the clothes you got... the swimsuit's a bit much, but that's your one and only set of beachwear if my years of watching your adventures isn't off." Kyo stated. Yuna looked at him after that- "Uhh... yeah, my Gram's not really a quantity worker, you know?", "Guess we could just say that's a reproduction of your usual swim things someone made for you, but then again, we may not even need to do that... Anyways, right, the tiedye shirt and the shorts... they're good. Sandals? Perfect too, dudette! Now..." Kyo's eyes scanned up and down Yuna's person of what she was wearing, thinking.

Immediately his hands went right to Yuna's pigtails. Grabbing them, Yuna already gave disapproval, a bit of a fuss following- "Hey, hey! What's the big idea messing with my hair, Kyo!?", "Gimme a sec, Yuna..." Kyo said as he managed to shutter the tails down into a collective set below her head, brushing them into place with her hands as Kyo let go. "Okay, what'd you do, Kyo?" Yuna demanded, as Kyo merely pointed to the mirror again. Yuna looked on, noticing her pigtails were behind her head as opposed to up, the bubbly hat of hers propping them down proper. She then smiled and gave a nod, as she liked the handiwork Kyo managed to do with them. "Huh... Spiffy, Kyozuki! Back tails over front tails! I like!" she stated with a grin. While the final look did't change much in the clothing angle, it did give her a slight modification to her hairstyle not so easily read by other Kamakurans.

"So, guess you've got your wears... Stitch, what about you? You gonna get disguised up as a dude? Considering you had one back in Hawaiian days, it might be no surprise here..." Kyo asked. The Izayoi Island version of Stitch, getting up, began to put on things lying around.

First off, a tuque that had a striped red and black design on it. He followed that with a leather jacket that seemed far too small for Yuna or Kyo to wear, but small enough for him to wear along with a yellow T-shirt. Then, he put on a set of beige shorts below his lower half, covered already by his usual orange and hibiscus peach swimtrunks he had snuck on, a staple Sae actually found for him back on the island that Yuna always packed with him in mind, among other things in her backpack. Once everything came together, Stitch looked like some punk musician that came in off the streets. One that screamed "heavy rock".

Yuna and Kyo both looked on with a smile, Yuna giving a whistle at how impressive the getup was. "Gotta say, Stitch here _knows_ his disguise game..." Kyo muttered, with a nod from Yuna to agree. Meanwhile, Kyo's Stitch looked at him, tilting his head. "Meega use clothes?" he asked. Kyo shook his head- "No, no, no- Yuna's Stitch is more the type to don threads, not you dude. You're always gonna be au naturale... if that makes sense."

"Now, with both your disguises set... you guys need names. Like... Kamakuran names, man. Any ideas?" Kyo asked the two in front of him, his Stitch still sitting on his bed a bit away. Yuna thought for a moment- "Hmm... how 'bout Flo? That sounds Kamakuran, don't it?" Kyo beamed at the name with but a mellow grin as he began to compare- "Flo? Hmm... Kyo... Flo. Kyo... Flo. A solid name! Good choice then, Yuna." Yuna had to think, as Flo, she could've been a lot more in-your-face with the style of the city... that is if she already wasn't in-your-face to begin with due to her tomboy's attitude. Kyo continued- "How's about you, Stitch? Or rather..._ her_ Stitch?"

Stitch had to think a bit before landing a name that suited someone like... well, Stitch. He then got it- "Okitaka, okitaka! How 'bout Joker? Fits meega, ih?" Joker. The name hit Yuna and Kyozuki's heads and clicked, it fit the Experiment's sensationally well known mischief-making habits. Yuna snapped her fingers and said "Great then! From here on in, we are Flo and Joker!", giving a positive nod after. Kyo then smirked- "Alrighty then! From now on, those are _your_ threads to keep, dude and dudette. Take good care of 'em!" Yuna and Stitch replied differently- "Wow, really? I get to keep the bubble hat too? Sweet!", "Meega getting my own leather!? Oh, beautifa, ring meega up with that!"

Their happiness was cut down though. While they had the glee from Kyo's contribution to their ongoing wardrobes done, a loud screech seemed to cut into the room, affecting all sorts of technology around the house, not just in Kyo's room. The screens on televisions, microwaves, coffee pots and even Kyo's own Disney Mobile phone seemed to flicker and phase by this almost foreign screech. Everyone had to cover their ears from how deafening the noise was and even more, it wasn't just affecting Kyo's- oh no... it was affecting the entire city of Kamakura.

"Man... spoke too soon about being "sweet"! What the heck's that noise!?" Yuna shouted over the static noise that was being echoed. Kyo followed up on that as the Stitches pulled their ears around themselves to try and cut that noise out- "I don't know, but this definitely isn't anything I vetoed to listen to!"

Looking at Kyo's phone (as it was the among the Earth devices affected by this purge), the group looked to see a slender yet completely jilted figure with a large spire-like head appear to the fuzzy screen while the noise finally cut down, the small noise of TV static still remaining. This disfigured figure went on...

"_Greetings citizens of your fellow Earth city... Something we've been keeping a fellow eye on has crashlanded into your area. A certain Experiment 626. Now what I ask is simple... I ask for you to deliver this genetic "mad scientist" abomination to me when we land prior to this. Forfeit this creature... and your precious planet will be spared. If you do not... then we will come and we will destroy each and every square inch of your area. You don't know what power we have to do this... but just remember and lest you never forget... we'll be watching you..."_

After that, the entirety of Earth's devices and the noise seemed to quell back to the usual surroundings, even that of the Kamakuran city outside. The gang stood baffled as to what might have just happened. "Did... whoever that was just ask for Stitch?" Kyo said, his tone mixed up. Yuna nodded with a simple "Uh-huh...", as she was just as confused.

Kyo's Stitch growled, as if he had seen that being before... but alas, what with crashlanding on Earth, his memory was still a little shaky. "Okay, okay, y'all calm down... that may've just been some on-air prankster trying to fool us all. Or maybe it's aliens Stitch knows, but for now, that loud racket is over with..." Kyo said, trying to at least quell the situation. "For how long though is the question..." Yuna asked, gripping one her hands into a fist, maintaining her tough attitude.

Luckily, there was something to deride the thought of an evildoer lurking someplace and somewhere. Afar, the sound of a door opened up near the front of the house, with a familiar voice calling to Kyo- "Hey Kyo! I'm home! You around the house, dude?" This sparked a panic with the teenager, him dashing in place- "AHH! Uhh, yeah, Uncle Haka, I'm home, but uhh, can you give me a sec!?" His panic also motioned for Yuna and Stitch to move too, as they started up in a similar panic.

The character only wittily chimed back- "Okay, a sec, now here I come...", he chuckled. An olden figure wearing a muscle shirt, a straw hat and a pair of blue shorts looked into the room to see an awkward sight. Both Stitches were pushing at Kyo's legs. Yuna's sandal covered foot was being held onto by Kyo, dragging her leg with it. It looked as though Kyozuki was going to try and cram Yuna under the bed in a hiding attempt. And Kyo had only one thing to say about the situation- "Uhh, hey there, Uncle... how's it hanging?"

Uncle Haka looked on with a small pint of oddity. Until his usual grin took over. "Kyozuki, you didn't tell me we had company over!" Uncle said as he chuckled. "Especially famous company! I see twin sets of your idol Experiment 626! Oh yeah and his friend Yuna too, right?"

The team could not believe it. The eldest called Yuna and Stitch out easily, as all stared speechless. "Uhh... how did you know it was us so easily? Are our disguises _that_ easy to read?" Yuna piped up. Haka shook his head again. "Oh, no, no, dear! Your outfits are top notch, Kyo definitely pitched in his five cents! It's just that... well... an Uncle knows these things! Anyways, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want! I can go set up an extra bed for you guys in Kyo's. Easy since we have the mattresses!"

Haka walked off down into the kitchen area, as the group stood. "Guess issa... what Kyo calls "easy breezy", ih?" Kyo's Stitch piped up. With that, the group all nodded. "An Uncle knows these things... he _always _says that..." Kyo said, still baffled by Haka's intuition. As it seemed, Yuna was allowed to just be herself around the house, her own clothes and look and everything! Outside though, she and Stitch were to be known as Flo and Joker. A good plan, but just how was the parlor trick going to work out in Kamakura, one would ask? Time will tell...

* * *

><p>What time didn't tell was that elsewhere in Kamakura, the city's busy lights and sights seemed to foretell another coming in out of the blue. It was just after the harbor's usual flash mob, a thing that wasn't particularly supported by a detective of the law in the city. But that's another story for a little later. For now, the rooftops of the city's skyscrapers housed an occurrence.<p>

The top of a building lodged in the harbor's area soon had its peace and quiet challenged. A portal almost like a hole in space itself began to open up, as two very well-known figures stepped out, it dissipating behind them. Ones we would know well. The Astral Jumpers, Yai and Kyohaku Stitch. On the bright side, this time Yai wasn't punch-drunk on Xilxia, but with her very off beated mind, anything would've set her off...

"Well, well... seems like we've hit an Earth city this time..." Yai said with a dry tone. Kyohaku Stitch seemed to mutter after- "It was your idea, princess... naga remember? Tay said Kamakura, meega took us", Yai looking back with a simple glare, not only caused by Kyohaku's mention of the nickname she hated so much, but by his very tone for that moment. "Well, I didn't ask to come here... even if I was inebriated at the time."

Yai stared out at how the lights touched the ocean water near the harbor. Her golden eyes seemed reminded of something of a memory, and with her and Kyohaku's praddling on, not just now, but also alot of the other times they traveled together seemed to harken one of the oddest things to recall. We were about to learn something out of this mysterious girl from the looks of her.

"Kyohaku? ...Do you remember the first time we met? I personally don't wish to remember it, but... you probably know why" Yai said, closing her eyes, holding back something that seemed to give the young flaxen girl's mind a fair amount of painful recollection. Kyohaku Stitch nodded. "Ih, but why bringing that up? Meega thought tay naga wanted to revisit that?" he asked. Yai looked away at the lights painting the Kamakuran sea its many colors and started coldly- "I don't and I really have no reason... But how could I forget?" With that, Yaiko closed her eyes...

* * *

><p>Colony A-113. Back when, it was a project ran by the Galactic Federation to try and uphold and maintain life over planet Opion in the Auros system without use of segregation or division. People could live in peace in these colonies. The colony, a cylinder-like craft contained matters of nature and several housing quarters for the many people aboard. There were even shops and a school for the younger children. The creation of technology known as Cosmos Cards also helped advance these planned colonies further.<p>

Yaiko lived peacefully there with parents that were vaguely in her memory. Although she was lonely at the time, she was a much different girl compared to present day. She wasn't a sought after criminal. At 5-years-old, she was a girl who bluntly knew her place yet played her cards soundly. Her hair wasn't solidly locked into long yet thick ponytails. Back in those days, that freckled face of hers stared at the world a different way, her flaxen hair let free upon her person. And yes, that speck of hair was still there too. She housed many a crush towards a certain boy named Klaus and while not many liked her company due to how crabby she got, she did enjoy living on the colony...

That was until the one day A-113 was threatened. The day that the Leroys attacked. As it may be no doubt aware, Leroys, known as a doppelganger of Experiment 626 created to never be persuaded to good via a forced hand, were extinguished in a big fray involving Experiment kind on Hawaii... or so we had assumed.

On that day, everything had changed. The once peaceful communes of the colony soon met themselves with hell awakened. Fires ravaged as these red beasts flew from right to left, led by a much more powerful source. Whom though remained to be seen.

Yaiko, dressed in a white yet well-kept dress, ran and ran through the madness. The blaze and the chaos abound scared her to tears. She'd lived in peace up this point and there was no way out of the fires. However, her luck wasn't in her favor that day...

Her golden eyes met face to face with a Leroy staring her down savagely while the fires and devastation occurred. While she remained frozen as its multi-armed guise approached, she realized she had to run. Yai dashed, but she didn't get far as she tripped off of a rock nearby, leaving an extremely frightened girl in the hands of a red abomination. He raised his claws as the young girl had nowhere to run to, no time to get up to try and evade her fate. Yaiko screamed the loudest she ever could in her life. And all that was heard was the sound of what sounded like something cleaving flesh...

Minutes passed after and the devastation around the quite futuristic colony got progressively worse due to the Leroy scourge. But even moreso was Yai. On her right shoulder was a large collective wash of red. She wished she could have yelled, but with the blood on her back welling out, she wasn't able. She felt defeated as the pain seared, tears at her eyes as the pain didn't let up. It was like she was going to bleed out here on this day with no one around to help her...

However, while she wasn't lucky enough to have that gash on her back averted, she was lucky enough to have help. An older boy with set of yellow spiky hair ran up to Yai, his hair caught in a headband with a lightning design. He wore a white set of shorts and a shirt that gradiented from black to white below. Yai only knew this as one boy she knew and loved- Klaus.

"Yai! Oh God... you're bleeding out!" Klaus said with a state of shock. Yai mustered a few words in her weak state- "Just... leave me, Klaus. If I have to die like this... I will..." Young Yaiko seemed about ready to give up. Klaus though, wasn't going to have that, as he ran off into a shop and carried out some medical gauze. It would've been classed as stealing if not for the current chaos that was happening aboard A-113.

Knowing time was of the essence, Klaus picked the pale girl up and wrapped the gauze around the big X-shaped and bloodied mark on her back, fitting it securely around as he carried her body forth towards a section of escape pods that were laden near the end of the community. Yai coughed- "Klaus... I thought I said to-", her voice interrupting by a fit of more coughing. Klaus spoke up with a reassuring smile- "Don't worry about it, Yaiko... you're safe now." Yai again, tried to talk. "You don't need to save me at all... Why are you doing this instead of saving yourself, Klaus?"

Klaus looked convincingly at Yai. "Because you're the most important thing on this colony. And you need to be saved. I'm... sorry", he hesitated. Yai asked- "Why are you sorry?", the pain on her back still not letting up.

Klaus then did something rather unexpected. He headbutted the young girl, knocking her out unconscious so she couldn't say a word or object any further. Her head drooped down as Klaus decided to carry her to the only working escape pod left in the colony that wasn't effectively damaged by the Leroy swarm as it stood nearby.

Setting her in and closing the pod's flap of a door, as well as programming the co-ordinates, he stood back, standing with a solemn smile. The pod quickly burst off into the synthetic skies above, carrying Yai away from the rising hellfire that became A-113. Klaus muttered something in his salute as he ran off, his duties done in saving the one person that mattered. Where was the pod headed? It was programmed for a desolate section of Opion... the Akostas Junkyard.

And then, as the pod escaped into the space surrounding Opion's atmosphere.. silence fell across the colony. And all that was left was a catastrophic supernova.

Now, hours had passed and Yai was finally waking up, realizing the surroundings of a pod around her. User-friendly controls and touchpads seemed to pop up along with a window on the cockpit that said _"Warning! Front lobe has crashed! Please check your UGF Manual in order to proceed!"_. The furious pain on her back hadn't let up, but one of her hands touched back to feel that her injury had been covered up by layers of gauze.

Realizing that Klaus actually did the deed, she blushed a bit before stepping out of the craft, albeit slowly as to not agitate her X-shaped wound on her back. Her white dress seemed stained with the color of red from the assault on A-113. She looked to find a junkyard around full of spacecraft parts and other intergalactic paraphernalia, recalling this as the planet Opion, or rather a desolate section of the planet to clarify.

More curious than that, however, was also a figure standing out in the distance, looking to have guarded the pod. A diminutive alien figure with a spiky hairdo and a misleading UGF uniform on his person. However, he was not so, as he was something called a Variated Experiment, a modified doppel of a heroic Experiment, albeit different. He spoke up. "Tay's finally awake, princess... enjoy your nap?" he said with smug detail.

Yai looked on, still naively confused by the whole thing. "Who... are you?" she asked. "Kyohaku Stitch... meega's a bounty hunter. That's all tay need to know. And all tay naga need to know is behind you."

He hinted not to look behind Yaiko... but being rather curious, she looked behind only to find something that smashed her heart to pieces in the skies above.

Right at the orbit of Opion and at the corner of her eyes, burst aflame into pieces was her home. Colony A-113. Everyone she knew, everyone she loved or cared for was in there. And now, nothing could've been done to save them. What happened was the Leroys that attacked the place not only devastated everything in their way, but destroyed the plasmatroid battery that powered the station's core. With that gone, it triggered a supernova that completely eradicated everything.

Yai stood speechless, her emotions hit a peak. She felt as horrified and destroyed as the colony she had called home now as. Tears started to roll down the girl's face. And there was only one thing she called out to the heavens above.

"NO! My- my home, I- I gotta go back up there, my life was up there! No, no... " she burst, her tears pouring out of her very being.

She tripped on junk and fell to her knees, the sadness hitting the girl as hard as ever. All she could do now was sit and weep her losses. The tears fell out in memorial for what she held dear- her friends, her family and even Klaus, all gone in a single superheated explosion caused by a swarm of red abominations. All she could really mutter was the repeated word of "no" in her tears for A-113... if not for the fact that Kyohaku was still there.

"Aww, boo-hoo... tay's home is long gone now. Been like that plasma mess for a good hour or two", Kyohaku becked coldly to the girl. She looked up, giving just as equal an expression. "You say that as if it meant _nothing _to me. THAT COLONY WAS MY LIFE! AND NOW IT'S UP IN FLAMES! And you have the audacity to say... "BOO-HOO"!? How dare you!" she snapped angrily. Obviously her sadness hadn't passed, but she was ready to fight this Kyohaku character just for the sheer fact he was being such a heartless person.

Kyohaku Stitch merely smirked at her flash of anger and was about to walk off. Yai sounded desperate- "Wait, where- where are you going!?", "Elsewhere. Meega got bigger fish to fry.", "You can't just leave me here! I've got nowhere to go and I'm an orphan now, I just can't be left behind like this!"

Kyohaku took one look at Yai yelling these words. The girl was scared. Hurt. Alone. Now even more than ever now that A-113 had been destroyed. "...And why should tay come with me? Meega naga want tay holding meega back, how 'bout that?!" Kyohaku's tone seemed apparent.

"I can help... I don't care in what way possible, I can help you."

Yaiko made it quite clear. As she had no place to call home and nothing in her heart to care for now, she had to fill that void. Kyohaku merely chipped back at the girl- "Ask tay... what would tay do to help me? And who left you like this, hmm?"

It was at that moment something snapped in the young girl. That look of wonder in her eyes was gone now. It was as if she grew up in seconds. A cold look of anger on her face recalled just who left them behind as the Leroys attacked the place, who left everyone in the dark...

"Galactic Federation..."

She marched off through the junkyard, affirming this dark change to her heart. She picked up a twin set of hair cuffs, red and yellow in color and locked them around her hair, messing it up into what could be considered twin and bulky ponytails. She tinkered around with junk at the colony for a moment. Picking up a piece of a crown and what looked like part of a Cosmos Card reader for a spacecraft, she fashioned wires and a mechanical setup rather quickly into one whole piece and also applied other attributes to make it useful in the elements. How a young 5-year-old human's mind could work so fast was unbelievable.

Then at that moment, she laid five crystals in the device. It booted up, as her anger began to build up. That name that echoed in her head. "Galactic Federation... they left us there to die. They didn't do anything about the Leroys that so attacked our home... And they didn't do anything about the damage, like the so-called peacekeepers they are..." Kyohaku watched the young girl fumble around. However, with this shift in herself, he gazed with a wary eye.

She shoved a Cosmos Card she had kept for a long time into the device, her most prized possession her parents gave her- "Astral Knight Stitch". With its entry into the device, it spawned up that very same futuristic glowing blue blade from the card's picture, a blade marked with that of the UGF's own symbol. It felt somewhat like treason wielding this. Gripping it tightly, she made one thing clear as Yai sent the blade down hard into the side of an abandoned spacecraft...

"Galactic Federation... YOU WILL BE NEXT FOR LEAVING US BEHIND!" she screamed in a tearful rage, cutting through the wingspan of that very UGF craft like the Leroy would've her shoulder's healing wound. Her mind was made up, even if it was wrong. And it was at that moment, a moment filled with the coursing thoughts of revenge and pain over home, that the Astral Jumpers' namesake was born...

* * *

><p>Yai left the cold feeling of that memory as she should have, back three years ago, back before the crimes and infamy of the Astral Jumpers skyrocketed. It wasn't a game anymore, it had evolved into something to show the Galactic Federation who was truly at fault. Who truly couldn't keep peace. Three whole years and back to tonight's reality. Over on the Kamakuran rooftop, our fair present day Yai used her Astral Knight's Blade from the Cosmos Card and struck it down on the roof... however, she wasn't slicing anything down to size these days in her 8-year-old life, at least anything that didn't get in her way. If it did, the difference was very sudden.<p>

Caressing the aglow blade around in an arc, she drew something into the side of an exit door down to a complex below. When she was finished, Yai looked to Kyohaku Stitch- "Well, whaddaya think? Good work of art?", "They'll naga know who was here..." the two snickered. "They'll naga know who was here..." the two snickered. "Now come on... we gotta leave before we're caught. After all, maybe we'll find something that'll help our precious Tri-Rune hunt out..." Yai urged, as the two leaped from roof to roof escaping from any authorities that would've dared catch them, intergalactic or let alone human.

The drawing Yaiko had made on the door as they left looked of broken Tantalog. It was an insignia slanted to the left upward, almost in a spike pattern. Yai had used this logo to tag places where the Astral Jumpers had been to, not caring if it defiled an area of perfection. However, the real question was the alien nature of the symbol she drew. Just how'd she found this symbol and whether it's stolen or not remains to be seen, but it may have been something close to the flaxen girl. Again, how remained to be seen.

After this, it seemed that Kamakura had become packed as the night rolled by. With Yuna and Kyo having met with their Stitches and now Yai and Kyohaku sneaking around the place like masterminds of their own craft, things were starting to get interesting. But how else will these souls cross? That's a good question...


End file.
